No One's Slave Anymore
by write that wrong
Summary: Succeeding my story Pitch Controls You? this sequel series follows Jack Frost and the Guardians as they attempt to heal the winter spirit from his time spent in servitude to Pitch. Their experiences are far from smooth sailing as they learn to work together and trust one another. Pitch will be seen eventually. Credits for the title go completely to seems-pretty-legit.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, here is the sequel/drabble series to my story Pitch Controls You? It may not make a ton of sense if you have not read the previous story. Just in case, I'll give a brief summary of that story. Essentially, Jack had been Pitch's slave for about 80 years before Man in the Moon chooses him to be a Guardian in order to defeat Pitch. The Guardians recruit him, learn he is Pitch's slave and much of the plot goes down the same as the movie except Jack is obedient, shy and scared. Near the end, Jack was seriously injured by Pitch before the winter spirit finally stands up to his master. The first chapter of this story begins with Jack waking up for the first time at the North Pole. I do not own Rise of the Guardians and I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

Hours later, blue eyes fluttered open and the Tooth Fairy jolted upright in her chair, having just taken over watch minutes earlier. Jack tensed at the movement, peeking up briefly as he hunched himself into the corner, wrapping arms around his knees.

"It's okay, Jack," Tooth intoned, speaking as if to a frightened animal. She raised her hands in front of her in a placating gesture but it still caused a flinch from the winter spirit. "I'm not going to hurt you," his posture eased up slightly, "There you go. It's okay. How are you feeling?"

He didn't answer, blue orbs still giving off a somewhat cornered look. She tried again. "Are you in pain?"

"Um … n-no, I'm f-fine," he stuttered, averting his gaze to the blankets.

"You must be hungry," Tooth assumed, "I'll go get you some food. Be right back."

As the iridescent fairy exited the room, Jack breathed, resting his forehead against his knees. Slowly and carefully, he leaned forwards to the window beside his bed, testing to see if it would open. As expected, it was locked. With a sigh, he leaned back on his pillows again, feet flat on the bed but knees not quite drawn to his chest. Tooth quickly returned with a tray.

She was about to hand it to him, but noticing him flinch again, she placed it gently beside him. When the spirit made no move to take anything, she chuckled, "Go ahead, it's not going to bite."

Blue eyes flickered up to purple before the winter spirit reached down for the food.

"I didn't know what you would like," she rambled, "The soup is slightly cooled because I didn't know if you could handle hot things and there's some bread and crackers."

"Thank you," he breathed, voice scarcely loud enough to hear. He picked up the spoon and began to slowly eat the soup; the room was quiet for a while.

North walked in, calling out to them. "Jack, how you feeling?" The winter spirit jumped, then muttered out a quick, 'okay,' eyes fixed downwards. "And you Toothie?"

The two Guardians immersed themselves in chatter, comparing notes on belief and clean up. Meanwhile, Jack took a few bites of bread then put the plate to the side, enjoying the sound of senseless conversation. Suddenly it broke off and the frost child opened his eyes, unaware as to when he had closed them.

"You didn't eat much Jack, do you want anything else," Tooth's eyes were full of motherly worry. The soup was only half gone and the bread looked like it had been nibbled on by a mouse.

"I'm not used to so much food," he replied, embarrassed.

"That's okay sweetie," she answered warmly, taking the tray and exiting the room. North stood there awkwardly for a moment before calling out loudly, making Jack jump.

Two yetis walked in, carrying medical equipment. "Time for check up, Jack."

The winter spirit nodded, trying not to scrunch in on himself as they held his wrist and asked him to remove his sweater. He was shaking by the time they were changing the bandages around his cuts. The paws on his skin felt harsh and foreign. He let out a sigh of relief when it was over and he was allowed to put back on the newly made hoodie he had been given the night before.

Throughout the process, North looked down at the boy with despair shining in his eyes. The frightened look in the spirit's blue orbs, then the sight of all those scars and his emaciated frame were more than enough for this feeling to grow. Tooth walked in towards the end and she had to stop herself from breaking down at all of this. She chastised herself mentally as she was normally a stoic warrior queen. Why was she feeling like crying all of the sudden, it was so uncharacteristic. However, one look at North relieved her of these feelings for he seemed to be feeling them too.

Finally, the yetis were finished and silence fell as they left. Jack's head was down as his shaking decreased, knees once again hugged to his chest. He tugged uncomfortably at the collar around his neck.

"Does it hurt?" Tooth asked suddenly, making the boy jump. He looked at her, confused. "The collar," she clarified, waving a hand towards him. That act alone caused him to flinch.

"No," he murmured shortly.

"How long have you had it?"

"About 50 years," he answered quietly, still not looking up. Tooth struggled to keep her expression neutral even though he wasn't about to glance at her.

"You know," North began, unintentionally quite loud, causing the winter spirit to hunch in on himself. "If you ever want to talk to any of us, we are here for you."

Jack nodded minutely. There was brief silence again.

"Oh, I forgot, here is staff," North declared, shoving the stick towards the winter spirit, who tensed quickly, looking up with shocked blue orbs.

"I can have it?" he whispered, baffled. His expression was one of complete disbelief.

"Of course," North boomed, still holding out the stick. "Take," he insisted and pale fingers reached up uncertainly, as if waiting for it to be snatched back. His non broken hand grasped the staff, gently pulling it out of the Guardian's grip.

"Thank you," he muttered, a slight grin pulling at his lips as he stared down at his staff.

"No need to thank me, it's yours," North said lightly. However, he noticed as the smile disappeared from the teen's lips eyes appearing unfocused, as if pulled back into a memory. The boy unconsciously clutched his staff closer to his chest. They lapsed into silence once more and Jack's eyelids drooped slightly.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?" Tooth asked.

The winter spirit shrugged.

"Why don't you go to sleep," she encouraged, watching as he slid under the covers, curling up facing the wall. "Sweet dreams, Jack," she couldn't help but whisper.


	2. Iris

**AN: In case you have not already noticed, updates for this story will be much less frequent as school is beginning again and I have not written this one ahead of time. I apologize for any angst this causes and I will update as often as possible. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy the chapter!**

When he woke again, pale orange light streamed through the room and the winter spirit gently opened his eyes. Disoriented, he wondered why there was light in Pitch's lair. Then, he took in his surrounding, noticing the bed, the window, the medical supplies and the Sandman, staring at him.

Jack tensed, but relaxed as the golden spirit waved at him. His eyes widened slightly at the friendly greeting but otherwise he remained as he was, propped up against the wall. His legs were stretched out in front of him.

Sandy signed a bed, a few 'z's, a thumbs up and a question mark. Jack nodded, thinking he understood the message well enough. The dream maker cracked a warm smile, making the frost child almost want to give one in return, almost.

There was a more complex set of signs and Jack found himself shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," he admitted, hanging his head slightly. Sandy waved him off, still smiling. He sent a golden tendril off into the pole and then waited there silently.

Moments later, North appeared, "Jack, you're up," he called. The frost spirit nodded slowly, thinking the comment was rather obvious. The Russian nodded to Sandy.

"We were going to have dinner soon, if you would like to join," North added and Jack nodded, thinking it a command. "Great," the jolly man beamed, beckoning for the two to follow him.

Jack rose slowly, stumbling a step before catching himself with his staff. However, after that, his footsteps were soundless and lithe. North had to glance backwards a few times to make sure he was following. Sandy floated beside them, casting anxious looks towards the winter spirit.

They found themselves in a grand room with a table at the centre, Tooth and Bunny already seated. "Come, take a seat, Jack," North called when he noticed the boy's hesitancy. He gestured to the seat beside himself and the teen obediently sat.

The Guardians immersed themselves in conversation, chatter flowing like water across the table, in a steady stream. Jack listened in, feeling a warm glow inside at his situation, but it was quickly brought to a halt when his thoughts strayed to Pitch. How long would it be before his master came back? He tugged at his collar unconsciously.

Before Bunny, who of course had noticed the gesture, could comment, dinner was served by the yetis. After being encouraged to eat by North, Jack managed to do so, casting nervous glances at the four Guardians. The conversations had dropped considerably, but there was still some noise.

Although there were many glances cast at the timid winter spirit, there were no blatant attempts to draw him into conversation. All of the Guardians did notice however that he barely ate and that any loud noise or gesture caused the boy to flinch.

As the meal was wrapping up, a swirl of wind suddenly erupted in the centre of the room. All of the Guardian jumped to their feet, the last few day's events making them cautious. Jack also stood up, scanning the room warily as a figure materialized. A light voice laughed, "What a greeting."

"Mother Nature," North replied respectfully, "Didn't know it was you."

"Clearly," she trilled, rainbow eyes alight with amusement. However, as she scanned the room, her expression turned more serious. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the winter spirit before moving onwards. "I have to talk with all of you, may we sit?"

North nodded, gesturing towards the recently vacated table. They took their previous seats, North at the head, Jack to his left, Bunny to his right, Sandy beside Jack and Tooth beside Bunny. Mother Nature sat at the other head, directly across from the Guardian of Wonder.

She glanced around again before beginning to speak. "I talked with Man in Moon tonight and was informed of the recent developments. So I know about everything that happened with Pitch … and Jack." Upon hearing his master's name and then his, the winter spirit flinched but briefly raised his head to look at Mother Nature.

"So …" Bunny prompted, moving the conversation along.

"As I am sure you are aware, Jack is a winter seasonal and therefore affiliated with my court. Even though he has been missing for about 80 years, the position still stands."

The spirit being talked about had his head down, shaking slightly from fear of his punishment for not fulfilling his duties for so long.

"Jack," Mother Nature's soft voice said, he glanced up fearfully. "It's been a long time." Her smile was warm and comforting, soft as the wind's caress.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lip.

"This is not your fault," she stated forcefully, "There's no hard feelings, you are not in trouble and you are being welcomed back into the court if you would accept."

His head spun a little from all the compassion and acceptance. He was being let off just like that? His brow furrowed slightly.

"I know what happened and that it wasn't your choice," she continued. "Will you accept the position?"

Jack nodded mutely, still in shock. Mother Nature gave another warm smile, looking pleased. Then, she glanced back at the Guardians, taking note of their confusion. However, there was no time for that. "If I may, Guardians, Jack and I need to go over some of the new rules of the court. And maybe refresh some old ones."

"Wait, Iris, is that necessary right now? He's still injured." North asked, staring straight at the woman.

"Broken wrist and ribs, right?" At their affirmative nod, she looked towards her winter spirit. "Jack, have your healing powers kicked in?"

After a flinch at his name, the frost child looked up slightly and then nodded.

"There you go," Iris gestured towards the Guardians, "He's fine." She stood quickly, beckoning to Jack. He followed without a sound.

"Wait, Iris," North called after her, drawing her aside to whisper in her ear. Unknowingly, it wasn't as quiet as he thought. "Please don't let him get hurt, I know Pitch is weak but he could still be out there. And … bring him back here, I'm not sure he knows he can come back."

They broke away from each other and Mother Nature flew, winter spirit following behind her.


	3. Ice Creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

The flight, although short, was noticeably silent as well. The rushing of the wind was the only thing to break the hanging silence.

"We can set down on that mountain, there," Mother Nature called, angling towards the location. Jack followed and they touched down lightly. Although he had been granted pardon, the winter spirit was still shaking slightly in fear of the punishment he might receive.

Iris studied him thoroughly, taking note of the trembling and bowed head along with the collar, emaciated frame and submissive posture. This was not the winter spirit she had once known.

"Jack," she began softly, gaining a flinch and then the cautious upward glance of his glacier blue eyes. "I learned recently that you have been keeping control of winter remotely for some years. Is this true?"

He nodded, bowing his head. Now he was in for it, not performing his job himself.

"It's okay Jack," Mother Nature continued soothingly, moving to place a hand on his shoulder before stopping herself. "I think it's brilliant. Do you mind summoning a few creations for me now?"

In answer, the winter spirit raised his hands, eyes closed in concentration. After a moment, he opened his eyes cautiously and whispered, "It may take a few minutes."

Iris nodded, giving him a small smile. Pale lips quirked upwards, but otherwise, no smile was seen from the frost teen. "Well, we can refresh some rules of the court while we wait." She paused a moment, then began her rundown of the Nature Court. "So, as you remember, we meet about every decade or so, alternating between the equinoxes and solstices to be fair to everyone. Dune, Vale, and Aviv are still the respective Spirits of Summer, Fall and Spring. Do you remember your duties?"

The winter spirit nodded, glancing up shyly.

"Just in case, I'll say them again. Most important rule, keep the balance. Do not encroach on your fellow seasonal's territory when they are in their season in that particular area. You must always attend our meetings unless there is a very good reason why you cannot. For you specifically, frost always comes in first and then snow. Blizzards are necessary when directed. Always obey my directives for snowfall. Finally, do not let your Guardian duties interfere with your nature ones. Understood?"

Another fervent nod. Suddenly, several creatures came flying or galloping into their general vicinity. One was a snow-white reindeer-looking creature that seemed to sparkle like freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. Its horns stood several inches taller than both Jack and Mother Nature as it pawed the ground, breath crystallizing in front of it. Circling them was a snowy owl, about the size of a toaster, with ice wings that were dazzling to behold. Finally, there was a tiny creature, about the size of a hand that appeared to be made of delicate glass. In appearance, it looked like a winter hummingbird, tiny wings fluttering at high speeds.

"Do you want to explain their functions?" Mother Nature prompted.

Jack nodded, "Blizzard bringers," he gestured towards the reindeer, then at the owl, "snow bringer and frost bringer," his final gesture was towards the hummingbird-like creature.

"They're beautiful Jack," Mother Nature commented, rainbow eyes studying the creatures in front of her. "How many do you have?"

"Five frost, five snow and two blizzard."

"How did you create them? How do they take care of winter?" Iris' tone was polite and curious, encouraging the shy spirit.

"They each have part of my power infused in them so I can sense them and give direction." Blue eyes flitted upwards and then back down. However, that one look was enough for Mother Nature to see the slight gleam in them that she had yet to see. There may have even been the slightest trace of a smile on his face.

"How did you learn how to create them?"

Jack bit his lip, glancing towards Mother Nature hesitantly. "M-my master has a book on infusing power."

"So, they are in creation just like Pitch's Nightmares?" Iris questioned, tone neutral. The winter spirit nodded, ducking his head down in fear as he flinched backwards. Now he had done it, he had shown he was just like his master.

"I think that's very smart." He managed to peek up to see her warm smile. "Should we go spread snow to places that need it?"

They took off together towards Canada, getting down to a snowstorm needed right in the Rocky Mountains.

* * *

><p>There was a polite tap at the window and the Big Four whipped their heads around to see Mother Nature and Jack waiting patiently, hovering in the wind. North raced off to let them in, greeting both with a big smile.<p>

"How was snow delivering," he inquired.

"Excellent, thank you for asking. Although I do believe I managed to tire Jack out." Mother Nature returned, giving back the warm grin. The winter spirit stood silently beside her, head down and leaning slightly on his staff.

"Well then Jack, let's get you off to bed," the jolly man boomed. The frost teen flinched back slightly, but followed along obediently, leaving Iris and the other three Guardians alone together.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Bunny suggested, waving her over.

"Thank you," she murmured, settling herself onto the couch beside the Pooka. Sandy was floating silently and Tooth was perched on the arm of an overstuffed chair. Both waved in greeting, to which Mother Nature returned with a warm smile.

"How have you been?" Tooth questioned politely.

"Busy," Iris sighed, "But it should be better now that my Spirit of Winter has returned."

"How did you not know he was missing?" Bunny asked, tone slightly hard.

"I knew, I just didn't know where he was. How didn't you?" Mother Nature shot back, shimmering eyes cold.

Luckily, North walked back into the room at that moment, already talking. "Jack settled into room now." He paused a second, glancing between the Pooka and the Queen of Nature. "Everything okay?"

"Apples," Bunny grumbled, glaring moodily away from all of them.

North shrugged it off, turning towards Iris. "So, how vas Jack?"

"Different."

"What do you mean?" Tooth questioned.

"I mean he's not the same spirit I used to know, Pitch has changed him."

"Vhat vas he like before?" North asked, leaning forwards. His blue eyes were sparkling with interest and curiosity.

Mother Nature hummed lightly, eyes skyward as she thought. "Well … he was always energetic, childlike really. He could talk a mile a minute when given the opportunity. I know that he was lonely though."

Each of the Guardians felt a pang piercing its way through their hearts. They had missed out on this side of their winter child and never even knew he was missing. This was all their fault.

Mother Nature's soft voice interrupted their silent wallowing in grief and guilt. "There's still a spark of the old him left," she confided. "You can see it in his eyes if you can actually get him to speak. Jack still has that childlike enthusiasm and innocence. I don't know how after all these years." Her voice was contemplative, as if discussing an interesting scientific experiment rather than a broken child.

"Vhat vas he excited about?" North asked, yearning to hear anything that could be used to fix the boy.

"He created these beautiful ice creatures that have been running winter for a few decades. There was just a hint of excitement as he showed me them. Brilliant really," she trailed off, staring straight ahead.

"What's brilliant, Sheila," Bunny queried, finally joining back into the conversation.

"He managed to imbue the creatures with part of his power so that he can sense them and they respond to his wishes, just like Pitch's Nightmares."

The Guardians paled somewhat, but Mother Nature paid no heed. Instead, she stood up, announcing that she had to be on her way before gliding to the window. With her hand resting on the latch, she threw a last comment over her shoulder. "Take care of my winter, won't you?" With that she launched herself out of the Pole, wind shutting the window gently behind her.

"Well …" Bunny muttered. The rest of the Guardians nodded in agreement. Well indeed.


	4. Laying the Rules and Permanent Residence

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this and especially those who have reviewed. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please, comment, review, favourite, follow, PM, etc.**

Waking up in a soft bed, with light streaming in through the windows was once again an entirely new experience. Jack stretched like a cat, holding his staff close. The feel of the once familiar wood in his hands was like a warm blanket draped around his shoulders, promising warmth and safety. He yawned widely, exposing those snowy white teeth.

There was a soft tap on the door and Jack scrunched his fair eyebrows together, unsure of what to do. After a moment, the door creaked open minutely, exposing Sandy and North peaking in. Noticing he was awake, the Russian cracked the door open, allowing light to stream into the room. "Jack my boy, how are you?" North called out.

"Fine," Jack answered quietly.

"Would you like to come have breakfast with us?" The winter spirit nodded, straightening out of the bed, not letting go of his staff. Sandy waved his hand, smiling broadly to which Jack gave back a quick quirk of the lips before fixing his eyes on the ground.

They walked silently to the kitchen, passing by several yetis on their way. One was carrying a stack of boxes, another some blueprints and yet another some painting supplies. A few call their gruff greeting to the threesome. The frost child kept glancing quickly up at the fascinating creatures, taking in the sight with his keen blue eyes.

Unknown to him, Sandy was watching the winter spirit intently, noticing the curious glances that were filled with wonder. He would have to tell North later.

Once in the kitchen, North gestured them to a seat, turning around to grab a heavily laden breakfast tray. Jack and Sandy sat across from one another, the Russian assuming the head. "Cheers," North boomed, raising a mug into the air before taking a swig. Food was passed around and they began their meal in silence.

Of course, North was the one to break it. "So, Jack," the boy flinched slightly but the larger man didn't notice, plowing ahead, "I think we have a few things to discuss."

The winter spirit nodded his head, bowing it slightly so that his bangs covered his face. He needed to hide the flash of disappointment at those words. He was probably being sent away. No one had a use for a pathetic excuse for a spirit such as himself.

"I know you aren't yet a Guardian," North continued, "But we still consider you to be one and you are now a part of our little family. Just few rules and we be left as rain."

The man grinned while Jack frowned, wasn't it right as rain? He brushed it off, not wanting to correct the Russian. Anyways, if they weren't going to get rid of him, maybe they found a use for him, probably something lowly like Pitch has used him for.

"First, as Guardian, we protect children, that is our job. I protect Wonder, Sandy protects Dreams, Bunny Hope and Tooth memories. When you find centre, that is what you will protect." Jack nodded, biting his lip as the jolly man continued. "But I know you have other job. Being seasonal important and those duties come first, don't worry I know that. You are free to come and go whenever you please, you do not need to ask our permission."

The winter spirit gave a short nod but also breathed in relief, he hadn't wanted to say anything. This was a big weight off of his chest. When the Russian said his name, he jumped slightly, but peaked upwards, showing that he was still listening.

"I want to know if you will stay at Pole with me, permanently. It is not order, you can say no, but I would like it, if you like as well." Blue eyes gazed at him hopefully, nearly pleading. Jack was so taken aback by the gentle expression on the hulking man in front of him. He nodded again. Maybe they would be different than his master. Or maybe not, who was he to hope?

At the affirmative gesture, North beamed, eyes glittering with excitement. "I am glad Jack," he boomed, "We will have fun."

The winter spirit gave a shy twitch of the lips back. He could get used to fun. Then, he could feel the wind swirling around him, carrying a message of required snowfall. He glanced up hesitantly at the older man. Would he be allowed to leave now? Steeling himself, he asked, "If I could Mr. North-"

"Just North, call me North," the jolly man gently instructed, looking at him curiously.

"If I could North," Jack corrected, "The wind is telling me that snowfall is needed."

"Oh, absolutely, whenever you need to Jack. I will see you later then. Maybe we can have dinner together if you are not busy. Or not, whatever your schedule allows."

The winter spirit nodded a final time, getting up from the table. He moved to the window, but stopped himself. "May I use the window? Or would you like me to use the door?"

North waved it off, "Window is fine, you can use window to come in and out wherever in Workshop."

"Thank you," Jack mumbled before gently unlatching the pane and floating out, firmly closing it once he had exited. He turned around, breathing a sigh of relief. All of that easy acceptance and gentle tone had his head spinning. There was no way North could be that nice. What about Sandy? He hadn't said a word, just sat there with a warm smile on his face, glowing as bright as a tiny sun, bringing warmth to the room.

The wind whistled in his ears, trying to bring his attention back to where they were flying. Jack shook his head, trying to clear it of these thoughts but they clung like cobwebs, dusting his brain with insecurities. What was his function going to be as a Guardian?

Beginning the snowfall, Jack finally released the swirl of thoughts. He was sure they would not wish to keep him very long. After all, what could they want with a useless spirit like himself?

* * *

><p>"Hmm," North hummed, turning towards the golden man beside him. "What do you think, Sandy?"<p>

He formed a detective glass and a question mark out of sand, golden symbols shimmering beside one another.

"A mystery, I agree," the jolly man mused, staring out the window where the winter spirit had disappeared. "Do you think he will ever trust us?"

Sandy nodded, but showed a clock with the hands flying around.

"Yes, take time."

Then, the golden man flashed another set of symbols, showing a snowflake, the three of them walking and his symbol for wonder, a wide eye.

"Um, Jack had wonder?" North questioned, glancing at his friend who nodded. "Jack had wonder," he repeated, grinning from ear to ear. Now this was something he could work with.

The dream maker showed another question mark.

"How?" the Russian nodded. "How indeed, after all this time." They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts as if sucked in by a twister.


	5. Broken Hearted

**AN: To all my (not so numerous) readers, I apologize for the bit of a wait. I hope that the sort of slow series isn't too boring. I am taking requests, so if there is something you would really like to see, please tell me and I will try my best to find a way to include it. Here is where the series turns to a bit of a drabble. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Summary: North reflecting on the first few weeks with Jack.**

North sat in his office, reflecting on the new addition to his life, that winter spirit that he couldn't stop thinking about. The boy had been living with him for a few weeks now and they had slowly eased into a sort of schedule.

That first night when he had come home to dinner, the two of them had sat mostly in silence, no conversation being initiated by the teen. He kept his head down, eyes on his plate or on the table. When spoken to, he was polite and courteous but jumped slightly if spoken to loudly. The sound of his name made him flinch. North's heart had squeezed at the sight of the child, so afraid and trained. He also could barely eat a thing, nibbling minutely on his roll of bread.

Slowly but surely, the boy came back later and later at night, vanishing from the house without a trace in the morning and tiptoeing back in.

About a week later, North had caught him as he returned home, startling the boy out of his wits. He flinched backwards, shaking slightly. The jolly man had spoken quietly, trying not to further spook the boy, but when the child wouldn't look up, he had put a hand under his chin, causing an even wilder flinch. North's heart broke once again at the stammered apology and absolute fear in the spirit's eyes. He could just barely get out what he wanted to tell Jack. He just wanted to make sure he was eating.

Then, North had set out a plate in the mornings and the food was generally gone, plate washed up and stored. He had to assume it was being eaten.

One day, Jack had not left so early and was sitting eating breakfast when the Russian had entered. Attempts to draw the winter spirit into conversation were largely unsuccessful. He was still using his polite, trained responses, avoiding eye contact. When it did not seem as if the boy was about going to fly off, North invited him to help with prototypes if he wasn't too busy. Happily, the offer was accepted.

After a beautiful model was completed by a silent winter spirit, the Russian unthinkingly went in for a hug. However, immediately, he had felt the boy cower against him. He let go, staring down at the submissive child. His heart had broken once more as this gesture of affection had had such a negative effect. Jack had been trembling, bowing his head once more.

The others had come around every once in a while, briefly checking in generally. Each had stayed for dinner at least once. Jack was just the same around all of them, guarded and quiet, scared. He gave them the same polite answers and averted gaze. At least it wasn't just the Russian he was scared of.

However, one night, about three weeks after Jack had come to stay with him, he had been woken by a scream. The deathly silence that worked its way into the inky blackness of the night after that seemed to threaten to drag him into the abyss, blue eyes staring right into the void. He took off running in the direction of the cry…

**Sorry it is so short.**


	6. Nightmare

**AN: I got a lot of response for that last chapter (as short as it was), so thank you. Queenlaur, I love your idea of Jack building his centre through Jamie, I hadn't thought of that so I think I will incorporate it somewhere. Rose, do I actually always stop at the most exciting line? I really don't have that much experience with cliffhangers, so some of it may be unintentional. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.  
><strong>

**Summary: North comes running at Jack's scream.**

He hadn't meant to do it; the words had simply tumbled out of his lips, landing like a bomb on the floor in front of him. They lay there momentarily, staring up at his as if to convince him of his own stupidity. Then, the peace was shattered as if they had exploded in every direction.

The dark man was upon him, nightmare sand choking him and booted toes raining down hard upon his stomach. He was strung up by his hands and there was only a moment's hesitation before the hot slice of the whip was laid into his back. Then again, and again and again … Those gleaming golden eyes were directly in front of him angry to the point of insanity, a truly mad gleam resounding through to their core. Then, he was screaming.

Jack blinked his eyes open, heart pounding like a drum in his chest. The darkness pressed on his eyelids, causing his breath to come even faster. His ragged breaths were loud in the choking silence.

Then there was a loud bang and a shape in the suddenly open doorway. Pitch was here to take him back. He screamed again, trying in vain to run away but tripped over the covers that were tangled around his legs where they had doubtless been kicked in his sleep. The figure approached and he scuttled backwards, eventually hitting his back against the wall. He had wedged himself into the corner of the room, preventing all escape.

His heartbeat was erratic, giving jolts of fright and he was hyperventilating. Panic coursed its way through his veins as the figure came even closer.

"It's okay Jack, it vas just nightmare," a deep voice murmured, slurred with sleep.

Of course Pitch would say it was just a nightmare, that was his specialty after all. He had given Jack so many of those over the years and then sneered at him afterwards for trembling. He ducked his head between his knees, he didn't want the Nightmare King to see the fear written across his face.

"Jack, are you okay? Talk to me."

Why would Pitch want him to speak? Didn't he always tell him to be quiet?

"Jack? Vhat happened? Vhat's wrong?"

Pitch would never ask what's wrong.

Something touched his arm and he curled in on himself even more, expecting a blow. However, the hand was withdrawn and instead, the same voice murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack."

Pitch would never apologize. Wait, he recognized that voice and its Russian accent. He peaked up carefully, white hair partially obscuring his eyes. It was North. He was at the Workshop. Pitch wasn't here. He almost sighed in relief, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"Jack?" the larger man questioned softly, drawing the winter spirit's attention again.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the frost child managed.

"No reason to be, are you okay?"

Jack nodded, but kept his hands wrapped around his knees, curled inwards. North was still right there, hovering over him, probably waiting to punish him for interrupting the man's sleep. The wood of the walls was pressed firmly against his back.

Instead of a blow, there were more quiet words. "Do you vant to talk about it?"

An avid shake of the head had his white locks swinging back and forth.

"Vas it a nightmare?"

A nod this time.

"Vas it about Pitch?"

Another nod.

"You have to know, I vould never let him hurt you. None of us would let him touch a hair on your head again." His low voice was soft but insistent, holding within it the promise of safety and protection.

Jack closed his eyes against the darkness, taking a deep breath. He couldn't let himself hope that he was safe. There was no hope for a pathetic spirit like him, only the guarantee of more pain.

North finally backed off, straightening himself up from his crouch. "You don't have to believe me now. But you vill one day."

The winter spirit relaxed minutely as the large man moved slightly away.

There was a moment of silence as Jack relaxed even more, stretching out his legs slightly and eying the bed.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" North questioned. The frost child shrugged, eyes trained on the floor. "Are you tired?" He nodded. "Maybe you should go back to bed then."

In answer, Jack stood silently, padding over to his bed where he sat, arranging the covers over his lap. He didn't lie back against the pillows though. He glanced up at the man who was regarding him carefully with a soft expression. His eyes lingered a moment on the Russian's face as he tried to decipher that look.

"Are you afraid Jack?" Although the voice was soft instead of the usual cruel and menacing tone that said those words, he still froze, closing his eyes. He could feel himself stiffen as he waited to be grabbed or beaten as he always was after those words. There was silence for a moment, then, "I'm so sorry. That vas thoughtless, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Jack cracked his eyes open at this outpouring of remorse. Was it real? Was this man really not going to hurt him? Looking at the straightforward look of guilt on North's face, maybe, this once, he could believe him. He nodded slightly, looking back down as he relaxed into the pillows.

"I'm sorry," North repeated, he hesitated a second before adding, "It is not bad to be afraid though. I know vhat fear is like. It is sometimes easier to share. My door always open." He started to walk away, glancing back at the boy sitting up in the bed. It would be a long time before either of them got back to sleep that night.

**I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed at the lack of real comfort and opening up on Jack's part. However, it is only a few weeks after he left Pitch's, give the kid a break, he isn't used to any of this. Don't be disappointed with North either, he tried and Jack clearly wasn't going to talk to him. As always, I love reviews and thank you for reading.**


	7. Dream Spreading

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. The response I got for that last chapter was so exciting, I'm glad you all liked it. Art33mis, this is the Sandy and Jack bonding scene that I promised. Queenlaur, thank you for your comments, all I'm trying to go for is authenticity. You are right, as much as everyone is itching to know what happened to Jack, I have to build up to it when Jack is comfortable with sharing. Guest, your idea about the seasonals helping Jack would be interesting but in my mind, I don't believe that the seasonals would be kind to him. I think they would actually make the situation worse, not that I won't put them in anyways. Sorry for the long intro. I do no own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Summary: Sandy is having a little trouble with the dream spreading and employs the winter spirit to help. (aka bonding time)**

About two weeks after Jack had come to stay at the Pole, the winter spirit and Sandy found themselves flying in together. The golden spirit gave a little wave, smiling broadly. He was given back a timid wave and the cautious upward glance of those sky blue orbs.

It was still evening, although after dinner time and the light filtering though the windows was both pale and filled with colours. The red glow of the sunset bathed the rooms in the crimson light.

"Sandy, Jack," a voice boomed. The frost child flinched back slightly at the sudden noise, taking a step backwards. The dream maker waved, spewing forth a surge of symbols. North nodded, arms crossed as he deciphered the message.

"Hmm," North hummed. "You say children still a little resistant to dreams? Is it fear?"

As the two conversed, Jack listened in, glancing carefully between the two. They were wrong, fear was not the only reason that children would not dream. He had watched those after an exhausted day who would not begin sleep with dreams as they were too tired. Fear could prevent dreams from taking hold firmly and it would often appear to be a dreamless sleep.

The content of the conversation wasn't the only thing the winter spirit was observing. He carefully noted Sandy's symbols, trying to decipher the ones used most often as well as discern the meanings for himself. He also noted their body language, watching their interaction. The relationship between the two seemed so easy, carefree and casual. Would he ever be like that with them? He seriously doubted it.

"Vell, vhat usually helps with children resistant to dreams?" North questioned.

There was the glimmering symbol of a brain, a child, a dream and a thumbs up.

"Vell, how do ve know vhat each child likes. We haven't observed many children." North paused, "At least not during day," he conceded. The two stood, looking past one another, deep in thought. Jack could only see the Russian's eyes as they were seemingly focused on a point far away. However, they quickly sharpened and turned right towards him.

"You have observed children, no Jack?"

The winter spirit took an almost imperceptible step back at the sudden attention. He nodded slightly, averting his gaze. He could feel the gaze trained on him, but fought the urge to look up. Meeting someone's gaze never ended well. However, he could still see the telltale glimmer of dreamsand out of the corner of his eye.

"Sandy vants to know if you vould be able to tell him some of the children's likes."

Jack nodded quickly, no use for hesitation when given a directive.

"There you go, Sandy, problem solved," North exclaimed, beaming. He turned away, wishing them luck on their dream spreading.

The golden spirit then turned towards the frost child, beckoning him to follow as he flew away. The two flew together, Jack slightly behind as he let Sandy lead. Their silent flight came to an abrupt stop over a house, somewhere near Washington if the winter spirit's sense of geography was to be trusted.

They peaked into the room, quiet and still in the night. A small boy slept in the bed, dark blue dinosaur comforter clenched tightly in his small hand.

Sandy turned towards Jack, forming a question mark and then an arrow towards the boy.

Jack quickly glanced around the room, pulling together the facts he knew about this child. However, he hesitated, biting his lip. Was he allowed to just talk about children? It was something Pitch had forbidden him from speaking about as he apparently hated the 'little creatures'. Sandy, however, waved him onwards. "He loves dinosaurs, trains and dogs," Jack began softly. "I also saw him tell his mom about a story he wrote about a wizard who made up a magic spell to change the colours of objects."

Sandy nodded, smiling happily at the wealth of information. His golden eyes gleamed with excitement as he pulled together a dream following the boy's story. Then, he released the dream sand, blowing it gently over the child. Almost immediately, the dream sprang up, wizard brandishing his wand as he muttered an incantation. Instantly, the walls around him changed colour. The dream spirit giggled, admiring his work before gesturing for them to keep moving.

As they flew, Jack clenched his teeth together, holding back a yawn. His day of spreading snow had been exhausting.

They arrived shortly at another house, this one of a little girl. Sandy gave another question mark, directing his steady gaze towards the winter spirit. This time, there was less hesitation as the boy started, "She loves drawing, always creating pictures in the frost. She also enjoys skating and I've often seen her reading."

Once again, the golden man grinned, already forming the dream about creating pictures on the ice by skating across it. As they flew out of the room, Sandy could have sworn he saw a smile across the winter spirit's face. However, it disappeared before he could be completely certain.

This time, there was a farther distance to travel and the dream spirit tried to strike up a conversation. _How was your snow delivery today?_ he spelled out.

"Very good thank you. And how was your dream delivery?"

The sandman gave a double thumbs up. _Better now that we are solving this problem._ The message took a while to spell out, but it was important. _How do you like being a Guardian?_

Jack paused, teeth biting into his lip. His eyes went down to his toes as he thought about the proper response to that question. Was he supposed to be enjoying it? Was he supposed to say it is a welcome change? Was he supposed to say he hated Pitch? "Um … it's nice," he said finally and lamely. Then, he flinched back at that entire response. He wasn't supposed to say 'um', or be that inarticulate.

Despite his internal monologue of worry, Sandy just nodded, smiling up at him. Jack took a deep breath, calming his jangling nerves. Why was it so hard to be around these people? It felt like everything was backwards. He had no idea what to expect, what their reactions would be, what they expected from him. With Pitch, that would have been the most dangerous thing. However, with the Guardians, nothing bad had happened yet. They had been _nice_ … to _him_. He couldn't even remember the last time that had happened. What had he done to deserve this? Yet, he was sure that it could not last, nothing good ever did.

They arrived at their next destination, ripping Jack out of his spiraling thoughts. The climate was a little warmer than his usual, making the winter spirit feel even more tired than before. He didn't recognize the city, or the house in which they landed. The sleeping child on the bed was unfamiliar as well. When the inevitable golden question mark was formed, Jack shook his head sadly. "I don't know," he murmured, bowing his head. He was definitely in for it now.

After a moment, when there was no strike, the winter spirit almost relaxed, until he felt a hand touch his arm. However, it was warm and gentle, almost as soft as the wind's caress. Sandy was looking at him kindly, smiling slightly with both his mouth and his eyes. He put his thumb and index finger together, other three sticking up in the universal 'ok' sign.

The dream spirit swirled his hands together, glancing around the room for inspiration. The Barbie on the floor was immediately incorporated into the dream that was soon glowing over the child. She smiled happily in her sleep as she rolled over. Sandy gave Jack a smile, no hint of disappointment or anger in his eyes.

This time, during their flight, Sandy's trademark smile was dimmed, glowing at about ten watts instead of the normal 50. He abruptly turned towards Jack, quickly spelling out a message. _You know I would never hurt you, right?_

Jack's eyes widened and he nodded quickly as it seemed the correct response. Despite the fast replying gesture, Sandy continued to stare at him. The winter spirit was about to bow his head and move away when he accidentally met the dream maker's eyes. They were clear and honest, conveying the message he couldn't utter. They promised only gentleness and kindness. For once, Jack found himself believing in his own safety, if only for a moment.

Finally, they landed at the Pole, having given dreams to about 20 children in all. Most Jack had been able to pinpoint habits, likes and dislikes although two he had never met before. Sandy quickly spelled out a _Thank you. _

The winter spirit nodded back, unsure of the appropriate response.

However, the dream spirit was not finished. He signed an arrow towards Jack, then a yawning person with a question mark. He emphasized his message with a ball of dream sand.

Seeing the sand, the frost child backed away, wide-eyed. Those cerulean orbs flashed with fear as the emotion jolted through his body. His heart jumped in his chest as he shook his head adamantly. Sandy nodded, putting away the ball of sand.

Jack nodded nervously in the older spirit's direction, leaving him standing by the window. If he had looked back, he would have seen Sandy's look of confusion and sadness at that show of fear.


	8. Explanation

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait, school is catching up with me. This chapter seems a little out of character, but I hope it is still okay. I think that it is kind of necessary. It also sets up for Jamie to enter the story as well as a place for Jack/Bunny bonding. **

**Summary: Bunny and North realize they have some explaining to do to a certain brown haired boy who helped them defeat the Boogeyman.**

"North," Bunny began suddenly, sitting up from where he had been slouched, sipping his tea.

The jolly man inclined his head, blue eyes fixed on his friend, encouraging him to proceed.

"Do you think Jack is going to want to see Jamie?" the rabbit questioned.

"Hm," North hummed, stroking a hand absent-mindedly through his beard. "Probably, he is first believer after all. Vhy do you ask?"

"Do you think we should explain anything to Jamie?"

Another pause, this one longer as the Russian really considered the response. They sat quietly, background noise of the workshop filtering in through the cracks in the door. It gave the illusion of North's office being in a storm of activity, right at the eye of it. "I think may be good idea," he concluded finally. "After all, boy has seen Pitch and Jack. Ve never really had time to explain."

Bunny stood, rolling his shoulders. "We do owe him and the others who helped an explanation. That was kind of dark stuff with Pitch and Jack. Would be a good time to head to Burgess now, mate."

North stood after him, pushing aside the chair as he reached for a globe. "Buckle up," he announced, throwing the orb towards the wall. It erupted in a swirl of blue sparks, creating the almost nauseating vortex of colour, drawing them towards it. The Pooka groaned and only stepped through the portal due to the Russian's firm hand on his back.

They emerged through the other side in the middle of the afternoon, stepping lightly onto the sidewalk outside the Bennett house. Luckily for them, they didn't have to move far to find the child they were looking for.

"Santa? The Easter Bunny?" the brown haired child called out, playing on the lawn with his sister.

"Jamie," North yelled back, grinning broadly.

"Bunny, hop, hop," Sophie cried, jumping up to the rabbit. He kneeled down to give her a hug, warm smile briefly illuminating his usually somber visage. It transformed his face, opening it up into an approximation of friendliness.

"Why are you guys here," Jamie asked curiously, then froze, "Sorry, that was rude. You guys are welcome of course, I'm just wondering if there was a particular reason."

"That okay, Jamie," North laughed, but his face fell a little as he remembered the reason behind their visit. "Ve do have reason for coming, ve just wanted to talk to you about Jack."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is it Pitch?" the boy rushed, questions tumbling themselves out on top of one another.

"Hold ya horses, ankle biter," Bunny interrupted, holding his hands out for silence. "We will answer everything, but maybe we should go somewhere a little more private."

Jamie nodded, leading the childhood figures into his house. He called out a greeting to his mom before herding them upstairs, Sophie in tow.

"I'm not sure little one should hear all this," North confided quietly.

The child nodded once more, bending down to his sister. "Why don't you go play dress-up Soph. I'll join you soon."

"Okay," the little girl giggled, skipping off to her room.

Jamie turned, frowning slightly. "What is it?"

"We just realized we owed you an explanation, mate." Bunny scratched his head, wondering how to continue.

"An explanation?" Jamie wondered, brown eyes wide.

"We know ya saw what happened between Pitch and Jack on Easter," the rabbit returned, clarifying.

There was silence for a moment as the two Guardians wondered what to say.

Jamie interrupted it, asking, "Did Jack know Pitch before Easter?"

Bunny chuckled quietly, awkwardly, running a hand through the fur at the back of his head. "You can say that, mate. It seems that Jack was Pitch's … slave." The last word was said quietly, hesitantly as if it would break upon being heard.

The brown haired child gasped, mouthing the work, 'slave'. His eyes were wide, eyebrows wide. "How is that possible? What happened? Is Jack okay?"

"Let us start from the beginning Jamie, tell you what we know," Bunny began, holding up his hands for quiet. Then, he launched into (the admittedly kinder version) of the story they knew. "So, mate, Jack was chosen as a Guardian, so we recruited him. I don't know if ya saw it, but he has a collar."

Jamie nodded, unconsciously touching his neck in sympathy. That thing looked uncomfortable. "Can't you take it off?"

"Just wait, ve get there," North added in, stalling the question and then continuing. "Vhen ve saw collar, ve got him to explain that he works for Pitch, just not voluntarily, of course. Ve vere with him for some time until the battle you saw in Burgess. In that time, ve learned that Pitch vas not very nice to Jack."

Jamie just stared at the Russian skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "Seriously, I'm eleven, I think I know that the King of Nightmares is going to be more than not very nice."

" Um .. vell," North stuttered, unsure of how exactly to explain the seriousness to a child.

Once again, Jamie made it easier for them. "I saw that he was injured, blood on his sweater. But I also saw Pitch with a knife to his throat, calling him names, saying he wasn't worth anything. Jack looked scared … of me."

"You're right," Bunny chimed in, giving in to his propensity for straight shooting. "There were punishments for Jack whenever he didn't do things the right way. The thing is, we don't know exactly how long he was with Pitch or what was done to him. That collar has been on him for a long time, but we can't get it off, it can only be taken off by Pitch."

Jamie's eyes widened, then softened in sympathy. "That ... sucks," he summed up lamely," then asked, "Why tell me all this?"

"I think it would be nice for Jack to see his first believer," the Pooka admitted, "But if he reacts badly to something small, we don't want it to freak you out and scare him."

Jamie nodded solemnly, expression serious. He would help his new friend. Determination shone in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you have any questions?" North asked.

The boy thought for a moment, eyes skyward. "When can I see him?" he said finally.

The two Guardians let out a quiet chuckle. That wasn't exactly what they were expecting.

"Soon, ankle bitter, we will just have to talk to Jack," Bunny answered, smile quirking up his lips. "Now, I'll probably come with him, so, I'll see you in a few days most likely."

Jamie nodded, giving a wide grin in return as the two childhood figures walked towards the door. "I'll see you then," he called after them, voice tinged with excitement for the upcoming playdate.


	9. Playdate

**So sorry for my lack of updates, so I'll get right to it. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack eased open the window, slowly enough so that it didn't creak. He didn't want to alert anyone to his presence, preferring to sneak in and out to avoid interaction. It was easier that way. He didn't have to speak to anyone, or bear the looks of pity in everyone's eyes. He didn't have to guess at what reaction the Guardians would have to anything he did or be fearful that anyone was going to hurt him.

He padded softly down the hall, bare feet making hardly any noise on the wood floors. He could see a light on in the room ahead and low voices drifting through the air. One of them was definitely North, but he couldn't tell the other one as of yet. The winter spirit paused, considering going another way to get to his room, but decided against it. The voices should mask his footsteps.

However, as Jack stepped forward, he tripped over a loose floorboard, making a small scuffing sound. Recovering quickly, he tried to walk forwards as the sound of voices cut off in the room. Just before he was out of range, an Austrialian voice called out, "Jack, I was wondering when you would come in."

Unconsciously, the frost child retreated a step from the menacing figure before him. He ducked his head, not meeting Bunny's eyes. "I'm sorry for being late," he murmured, shaking slightly with fear. He wasn't supposed to be late.

A paw waved towards him and Jack retreated even more, but it didn't even go near him. The Pooka was waving him off, already talking. "You don't have a curfew, mate. I just wanted to ask you something, so I came to see if you were here."

Jack bit his lip harshly, unsure of the correct response to this, he peaked upwards, noting the forest green eyes staring down at him. Bunny's arms were crossed, exposing his muscles in a display of his strength.

"So, do you want to come have a seat?" Bunny offered.

The winter spirit nodded, following silently into the lit room. Seated already was North, drinking from a steaming mug. "Jack!" he yelled, grinning broadly. The boy he was addressing fought the urge to look behind him to see who was being called to so happily. There was certainly no one who would speak to him that way.

They all settled into their seats, North and Bunny sipping their mugs of hot chocolate. "So," Bunny began hesitantly, pausing. Then, he launched right into it, "I went around to see Jamie the other day and he wants to see you, if that's okay. I guess I'm just asking if you want to see him."

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. Someone wanted to see him? He must be dreaming. This was all he ever dreamed about in his life before Pitch. Was he supposed to answer? Bunny had asked him a question right? He closed his mouth quickly, trying to assess what would be the right response. Blue eyes peeked up cautiously, noting the green ones staring down at him. As always, those orbs made him pause, full of steely stand-offishness.

"You don't have to Jack," North interjected, shooting a glance at the Easter Bunny. "Unless you want to, of course. It's up to you."

Those word sounded so strangely being strung together, 'it's up to you.' Without taking the time to overanalyze and rationalize, Jack made a quick decision. He slowly nodded, trying to hide his enthusiasm. Of course he wanted to meet with the child who could see him, but why on Earth would Jamie want to get together with him?

"Then that's settled," Bunny declared. "If possible, would tomorrow be okay?"

The winter spirit nodded shortly, barely considering the blizzard he had to give to Calgary, his frost animals could take care of it.

"I'll pick you up here after breakfast," the rabbit instructed, already tapping his way into a hole and jumping through. His goodbye echoed up from the empty space until it promptly closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Jack was just rinsing off his breakfast plate when he heard footsteps behind him. He nearly flinched back from the approaching figure before analyzing the tread. It was too heavy for elves and too light for yetis or North. Concluding it was Bunny, the winter spirit turned around to find exactly who he expected.<p>

"G'morning," the Pooka somewhat grumbled.

"Good morning Mister Bunny," Jack returned politely.

Green eyes widened slightly with surprise. "No need to be so formal, it's just Bunny." The frost child nodded in response, taking in the information. "You ready to head out?" Another nod from the suddenly nervous spirit.

They jumped through the newly created hole, Pooka in the lead. After a short jog through a grassy stretch of tunnel, they emerged through another hole, directly into Burgess. Jack breathed the familiar air, immediately taking note of his surroundings. They had emerged near the edge of the town, although only a few minutes walk from Jamie's house.

"Okay Frost," Bunny began suddenly, whirling around on Jack.

The spirit being spoken to took a slight step back, unconsciously out of arm's reach. Was it only a pretense he had been lured her for? Was one of the Guardians finally going to hurt him?

"Listen here," the Pooka continued, unaware of the raging monologue going on in the frost child's head. "I know that you aren't used to any of this and people being nice may be a little new," he put it bluntly. "I just want you to know that Jamie is eleven, he may not be the most sensitive as he doesn't know any better. But I promise ya mate that he won't mean to be cruel or hurt ya. If he asks ya a question ya don't want to answer, you don't have ta. Just tell him maybe another time. Understood?"

Jack nodded quickly, taking another step back from Bunny. The rabbit's tone had gotten a little faster and harsher as he went on. He was so unused to explaining himself and comforting others. Unfortunately, the slightly gruff words were taken as angry by a certain winter spirit, leaving him in no doubt about what would happen if he did something wrong.

"Let's go then," Bunny stated, striding off into Burgess. The frost child trailed after him, head automatically down in a gesture of submission. They arrived quickly, finding Jamie already playing outside with his sister.

"Bunny, Jack," the child called eagerly, running up to them. "Did you come to play?" He glanced back and forth hopefully between the two of them, brown eyes dancing with delight.

"Of course, ya little ankle bitter," Bunny returned warmly.

"Bunny," Sophie cried, tackling the Pooka in a hug. The two went off to play together, leaving the winter spirit alone with his first believer.

There was a moment of silence before Jamie burst in happily, "So I know we didn't get to talk a lot a few weeks ago, what with Pitch and everything. I don't even know if you know my name, I'm Jamie by the way." He bubbled the words, grinning up at the completely befuddled winter spirit.

Jack was squirming uncomfortably in his collar, fighting the urge to tug at it when his master was mentioned. He nodded at the introduction although he had already known the boy's name.

Undaunted by the winter spirit's lack of response, Jamie rushed on, "Do you want to play a game?" The older boy nodded, being led by the hand into the house and up towards Jamie's room. The contact felt foreign and warm, but not unpleasant. It brought back memories of his little sister and how she always used to tug him around.

Tugging down a box from his closet, Jamie dumped a variety of objects on his bed. Jack looked from the collection of board games to the excited boy's face.

"I have Monopoly, checkers, chess –I've always wanted to learn how to play that – backgammon, snakes and ladders," he rambled off the list.

Once he was done, Jack offered shyly, "I could teach you how to play chess.

"Could you really?"

The winter spirit moved forwards, deftly snagging the game board and organizing the pieces. The boy sat down across from him, watching those pale hands at work. As he set up, Jack explained the pieces and their functions. "The pawns are in the front row and they can move one space ahead or to the left or right towards a player of the other colour," he began softly. His eyes flickered up to meet the brown ones staring up at him. The eye contact again felt strange, but somehow right. There was only warmth and excitement in those orbs, not malice or threats.

Jack continued, explaining each piece as he set up.

"Okay," Jamie muttered, beyond confused. "So this piece moves diagonal," he said, pointing the rook.

The frost teen lightly shook his head. "Why don't we start with all of the pieces moving the same way and we can add in different functions next time we play."

Jamie nodded eagerly and they began the match. There was little conversation at first, the winter spirit still shy and uncertain. He would glance up occasionally, assessing the boy in front of him. It was all so confusing, to be seen and heard by a mortal. It was even more befuddling to not be hurt by someone who could see him. At least he had been getting some practice with the Guardians.

Suddenly, Jamie asked, "So what's your favourite colour?"

Taken aback, it took the winter spirit a moment to process the question. Then, he honestly considered it. What was his favourite colour? For so long the only colours he had seen were white black and grey. Ever since being let out of the lair, he couldn't get enough of the sun and the sky. He bit his lip for a second, "The colour of the sky," Jack finally said. Then, after a shy pause, he asked, "What is yours?"

"Orange," the boy replied easily. There was silence for a second, and then. "You can fly, right?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly at the casual tone of Jamie's voice, it was shocking. "Not really," he murmured, "I can ride the wind."

"So do you travel a lot?"

There was a brief pause before Jack nodded. He didn't used to be able to travel a lot when he was with Pitch, but he did now. So it wasn't strictly a lie.

"What's your favourite place to travel?"

"All over Canada," the winter spirit replied, a little bit easier this time.

"Why?"

"It's beautiful, and there are such different features across the country, mountains, lakes, rivers, fjords, prairies, coasts."

"What's one place you haven't visited?"

"Mexico," he answered immediately, then explained without being prompted, "It's too hot there."

There was a break in the questioning, giving Jack a chance to gather his thoughts. That was probably the longest he had spoken to someone in decades. He couldn't explain the emotions chasing themselves around his head. There was definitely happiness, but also fear that this would come to an end. He could feel a dash of wonder and curiosity as well as a pinch of hope for the future.

Their chess game had been mostly forgotten through all of the questioning. Deciding to roll with it, Jack asked, "Do you want to play 20 questions instead?"

Jamie nodded eagerly, brown eyes shining with excitement. "What are the rules?"

"We each get to ask each other questions."

"You first," the younger boy prompted.

"Where is one place you want to travel?"

"Already repeating questions," Jamie commented, sticking his tongue out. The winter spirit was shocked. It had been so long since he had seen that expression. Marshaling his features, he managed to keep his expression neutral. "Well, I want to visit South Africa. Now my turn, how old are you?"

"300 spirit years but I was only human until I was 16."

It was Jamie's turn to be shocked and his eyebrows shot upwards into his mess of hair. 'Wow' he mouthed.

Jack thought for a moment, mulling over whether or not he should ask his question. Was he allowed to? Would it be taken the wrong way? Looking over at the eager and easygoing brunette, he decided to throw caution to the wind. "What's your favourite season.

"Winter," the child shot back easily, smirking playfully. "What's your funniest memory?"

Casting his mind back, it took a pitifully long time to dredge up a relatively happy memory, let alone a funny one. However, when he was about to give up, a memory from childhood teased its way towards the front of his mind. He smiled faintly, allowing the unusual expression to spread across his lips. He did indeed feel happy, something he hadn't for a long time. "I used to be a prankster," Jack began softly, smiling wistfully. "When I was human, one day, I accidentally left a can of thick feed for the cows and a bag of feathers out and I returned to the house for a moment. When I returned, our two pigs had gotten themselves covered in the paste and feathers and were heading towards town. Everyone thought I had done it on purpose and was teaching pigs to fly or something."

Jamie cracked a smile, which turned into a full out laugh as that image processed in his mind. He was doubled over, chuckling hysterically within a few moments. Jack succumbed and joined him with a light laugh.

"I can just imagine some townsfolk running around, chasing pigs with feathers," Jamie choked out, causing them both to laugh harder. The sound of Jack's ringing laugh was foreign in his own ears. However, he decided immediately that he liked the sound.

"What's all the fuss about," a voice called. It was Bunny, standing in the doorway with Sophie right behind. Jack sobered up immediately, being brought back to reality. He stiffened slightly, causing the rabbit to look pained for a moment.

"Jack … funny story," Jamie managed to gasp out, stifling laughter.

Bunny's face softened and he questioned, "Do you two want to play something, Sophie wants us all to do something together."

"What do you think Jack, any more funny moments you can create?"

Taking the question seriously, the winter spirit thought for a moment. Time to test his theory. He held up a snowball, chucking it lightly at the brunette boy.

Jamie shrieked for a second, before screaming happily. "You're so on!"

**AN: Please review, favourite, follow, comment, request.**


	10. Playdate II

**AN: Thank you so much for those reviews on the last chapter, you were all so nice. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**WEast, in answer to your question about Jack and Bunny's love/hate relationship from the movie, yes, eventually those two will get to having a better relationship. However, I think there will be less hate as Jack isn't a huge prankster as he is in the movie.**

**Quenlaur, thank you so much for that review, it was so sweet. I love your wording about Jamie being Jack's bridge out of the darkness, I agree! **

**Summary: Jack has a snowball fight with Bunny and Jamie, leading to some fun and some triggering.**

Once the kids were suited up in warmer clothing, they rushed outside to the backyard where most of the snow was gone. Looking skyward, Jack slightly raised his staff and snow began to fall, directly over them.

Jamie laughed, holding his arms upwards in wonder. He stuck out his tongue, tasting a snowflake. Behind him, Sophie was giggling gleefully, rolling around in the gathering snow.

Waving his hands, Jack created a snowball, pausing a moment as he considered. He already has chucked some snow at Jamie. Was that involved in fun? Certainly snowball fights are fun, something he wasn't allowed. Stopping his thoughts in their proverbial tracks, the winter spirit threw the ball of slush. He wasn't with Pitch anymore, maybe, just maybe, he could have fun. His aim was true and Jamie was hit in the arm with the snow.

"Hey," he yelled, already scooping down to form his own frozen missile. Taking aim, he threw it at the distracted Pooka, who jumped slightly, looking around for the culprit. His eyes alighted on the laughing boy and he too stooped down to form a snowball.

"Every man for himself," Jamie called, giggling wildly.

As the snowballs flew, Sophie twirled around, watching the white specks soar over her head. She danced as she spun around, occasionally forming her own snowball to add to the mix.

Jamie scored a direct hit to the winter spirit who had been distracted, creating more snow. Suddenly, Jack's ringing laugh burst forth from him, shocking both him and Bunny. However, they recovered quickly as Jamie sent more snowballs flying.

Not too long later, Bunny and Jamie had teamed up, calling a truce in order to pin down the frost teen. He was proving rather elusive as he created ice barriers for them all to hide between.

Bunny bent down to his ally, whispering. "Okay, I think he's behind that block of ice." He gestured to the structure immediately in front of the one they were crouching behind. "So, I'll go left, you go right." Together, they charged, shrieking with laughter as they threw snowballs behind the pillar of ice. However, they ended up hitting each other, much to the restrained amusement of the winter spirit who was sitting atop the ice structure.

"No fair, you just flew up," Jamie cried.

Jack shook his head lightly, white locks swinging back and forth. "I was up here watching you the whole time, you guys didn't look up," he gently corrected. He drifted down as he spoke, coming to rest a few feet away from the two. He was smiling faintly as he looked down at his feet, looking happier than any of the Guardians had ever seen him.

"I still call no fair," the brunette protested, "You are a winter spirit, it's your element." Jack shrugged, not putting up a fight. "Hm," Jamie mused, "We could blindfold you for the next round to make it more fair."

The fun seemed to drain right out of Jack as he flinched backwards at those words. His head was down and if you looked too closely, he seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Um, Jack?" Jamie questioned, look of utter bewilderment flashing in his eyes. What had he said?

Bunny waved him off, mouthing 'I'll take care of it.' "Hey Jack," he began lightly, noting with despair that the winter spirit flinched as he said the boy's name. The Pooka stepped closer, unthinkingly, and Jack flinched back even more, back hitting one of his ice structures. "Why don't you go play with Sophie for this round, she looks like she could use some winter fun." There was a forced jolly note in his voice at the end. Wordlessly, the frost teen shuffled off, going to where Sophie was sitting by the tree, making a miniature snowman.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said once Jack was out of earshot.

"Not ya fault, ankle bitter," Bunny waved him off, "Jack is just adjusting."

The boy nodded, expression solemn for a moment before he got hit with a snowball. With the short attention span of a child, him at the rabbit were quickly back to playing.

Meanwhile, Jack sat quietly with Sophie, trying to get his shaking under control. He leaned his head briefly against the tree trunk, closing his eyes. He knew Jamie had meant nothing by his comment, but it was too hard. There were too many memories at that innocent suggestion. He tried to push them down now as images of darkness, Pitch's hand at his throat, being forced to combine his magic with dreamsand, all flashed unbidden through his mind.

"Are you sleeping?" a high pitch voice questioned.

Jack's eyes snapped open, noting the young girl peering curiously up at him. He shook his head, white strands of hair shaking back and forth.

"Good, you can help me build my snowman." The girl grinned happily, gap-toothed smirk beyond adorable.

"Do you want to make it bigger?" he asked shyly.

Sophie shook her head, pouting. "I want to make a whole army of mini-snowmen."

At that, the winter spirit gave a smile, barely exposing his pearly whites. It was a start though, pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. Together, the two of them began to create a crowd of miniature snow creatures. For Sophie's amusement, the winter spirit animated a couple of them, getting them to toddle a few steps before they burst into snow.

"Again, again," Sophie clapped happily.

As the next one exploded, the young girl's laugh was joined by another child's. It was Jamie, coming to sit down beside his sister.

"That was how you got me to believe," he declared, gazing up at the winter spirit.

Jack nodded, smiling hesitantly at the child. Bunny crouched down beside them, casting a curious group between the two boys. "How exactly did Jack restore your belief in me?" he asked the brunette.

Jamie grinned at the spirit, launching into his story. "Well, I was asking for a sign, saying that I had believed my whole life and I needed a favour by you proving it. Just as I was about to give up, I saw frost on my window and then there were designs, the first was of an Easter egg. The second was a rabbit. At that, I realized I got my sign, but then the rabbit jumped off the pane, hopping through the air in my room. It exploded into snow a few seconds later. When a snowflake landed on my nose, I remembered my mom saying that Jack Frost nips at your nose and I thought it must have been him as well."

That long winded explanation left both spirits completely shock. Neither of them had expected all the details of that recounting. After a moment of stunned silence, Bunny turned to the winter spirit. "Thanks Jack, I owe you one," he admitted.

Jack panicked, eyes widening. He owed him a punishment? What was it exactly that he had done wrong? However, when the Pooka grinned hesitantly at him, he decided that maybe, for once, he would give the rabbit the benefit of the doubt. Maybe that wasn't exactly what he meant.

After about ten minutes, the two spirits took their leave. Sophie attacked Bunny with a hug, almost knocking him to the ground with her enthusiasm. Then, she waved shyly at Jack, skipping back into the house. He couldn't help his small grin at the fact that she had seen him. Jamie, being older, and self-proclaimed more mature, decided to just wave at them. He did however say they should come back any time.

The two walked out of town together, winter spirit following the Pooka, head down once more. They returned to the spot where they had arrived. "So, do you want to head back to the Pole, or do you have to go somewhere else?"

Jack hesitated, mind skipping to that storm he needed to bring to Calgary. He looked at Bunny, assessing the honesty of the question. Would he be okay with Jack not coming back with him? Was he not going to give the punishment?

"It doesn't matter to me mate. It's your choice," Bunny added at the frost teen's hesitation.

Making up his mind, Jack responded, "If it is okay with you, I do have a snowstorm to watch over." His voice was quiet and hesitating, back to his slightly scared and reserved demeanor with the rabbit.

"I'll see you another time then, mate," Bunny declared. He watched as the winter spirit flew off, glancing back at him curiously. It was sad to see that Jack's slightly more open and outgoing self that he had seen part of with Jamie hadn't stayed. It was progress though, he had seen that that side of the winter spirit did still exist. They would get there eventually.

**AN: Now I need to do a Tooth and Jack bonding scene. Any suggestions? Or any other requests are welcome, I just may not get to them right away if they do not fit in to the storyline at the moment, but I will follow through eventually.**


	11. That's a Lot of Teeth

**AN: Credits for this chapter go to his WEast for his ice chute and sorting teeth idea and queenlaur for the idea of Jack running into Baby Tooth and all other help. Thank you to all those who reviewed and helped with their suggestions. Mysterie1985, I will use your idea at one point, just a little later. Without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is the story.**

Jack was flying, touching up a few frost designs on the windowpanes, relishing in the pure creative nature of the art. He stepped back, admiring his work and allowed himself a small smile. Suddenly, he heard a sharp squeak and he whipped his head around. In the second it took him to locate the source of the noise, he was already on the defensive, muscles tensed as if to run.

However, he quickly located Baby Tooth, taking a calming breath as he looked up at her. She waved at him, gaining a shocked look. There was someone just greeting him calmly and nicely? Why? After a moment hesitation, he waved back shyly, blue eyes softening slightly.

She chirped at him again, gesturing around. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," he admitted softly.

She sighed, bright purple eyes scanning the area. Her eyes lit up as she saw his frost, and she hurriedly flew to the window. The fairy pointed urgently to an empty pane, then the frost, and an empty pane again.

Blinking a few times in confusion, the winter spirit processed the action. What was she trying to say? However, as the little fairy repeated the action, his eyes lit up with understanding. He slowly walked to the window, movements cautious and smooth. With a touch of the finger, he coated the glass in frost.

Baby Tooth chirped out what sounded to be a thank you. Then, with a small finger, she traced words into the ice. 'Could you come with me to Tooth's palace to help her sort some tooth boxes. I was looking for any of the Guardians, and you were the first I found.'

Jack rejected his first urge to insist that he wasn't a Guardian. He had to let them think what they would, who was he to question their assertion? Then, he nodded, white locks swinging up and down.

The fairy chirped excitedly, waving for him to follow. He took to the wind, quickly flying after her. The journey to the Tooth Palace was quiet, although the winter spirit could feel Baby Tooth beside him, glancing over every once and a while.

The only sound was the wind whistling in their ears. Jack could hear it swirling around him, whispering in its strange language. The actual meaning was out of his reach, but the deep connection could always be felt, thrumming in his bones.

The wind was not the only thing swirling during their flight. Jack's mind was churning quickly, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was always the same when he was around the Guardians. The unknowns in his interactions with them were frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Could he trust them? Were they truly not going to hurt him? It was definitely hard to believe. The first time he screwed up would show their true colours. He hadn't really spent time around the Tooth Fairy, and he couldn't help wondering what she would be like.

His thoughts were brought to a halt as they landed in the grand entrance of the Palace. Greens, purples and blues were draped royally through the palace, dotting the place with colour. The fairies themselves whizzed by in streaks of iridescent colours. As Jack was distracted, enamored by the beauty of his surroundings, the Tooth Fairy managed to sneak up on him.

"Jack, how are you?" she greeted excitedly.

The boy flinched back unconsciously, startled by the vibrant fairy. "I'm okay, how are you?" he mumbled back.

"Good, I'm great. I see that Baby Tooth found you first of all the Guardians." There it was again, that insinuation that he was a Guardian. "I'm glad it's you actually, it would be nice to spend some time together."

Jack stared down at his feet, noting the cool stone of the Palace floors. They were designed with countless mosaics of teeth and children. Back to the topic at hand, Tooth said she wanted to spend time with him. That was never a good thing. What did she want to do to him?

"So, here's the problem, some of the teeth got mixed up when Pitch stole the tooth boxes. They were rattled around in their containers and some of them even fell out. It was just awful." She took a breath to calm herself, allowing her fluttering in the air to go from hyperactive to just energetic. "I was wondering if one of the Guardians would help sort them. My fairies could do it, but they need to collect the teeth, and then they are resting. Some of them are still recovering from their imprisonment. I didn't want to ask for help, but I thought everyone else may be in order already and …" She finally babbled herself to a standstill, taking a deep breath to continue. "So, will you help me?"

Jack nodded silently, looking up at her with clear blue eyes. She certainly could talk. However, the winter spirit did minutely relax. Despite all her chatter, the Tooth Fairy seemed to be warm and non-threatening. Although, relaxing completely was not an option.

"Great!" she squealed, already zipping off through her palace, motioning for Jack to follow. He tried to walk behind her, but was soon falling behind. Reluctantly, he took to the wind to follow, flinching slightly as he thought he was sure to get a reaction. However, anything he was expecting, he didn't receive as the hyper fairy just glanced over her shoulder to check if he was there.

She stopped at a large room, although room may be a misnomer for this gigantic stadium-like area. The ceiling was stories high, feeling as distant as the stars. The floors were tiled with intricate, colourful tiles with a variety of patterns. Lining the walls were thousands upon thousands of rows of gold cylinders. Tooth boxes. Each one was inscribed and painted with care, holding the face of a child. Jack felt his mouth drop open as his eyes scanned the room, taking in its grandeur and beauty. However, what really drew his eye was the large stacks of tooth boxes in the centre of the room and the loose teeth on padded tables.

"So, here we are, the two of us can hopefully start sorting that pile," Tooth announced, already fluttering over. Her wings slowed until her feet brushed briefly with the floor and she fluidly transitioned from walking to flying. Her tread was light and graceful as if she was still being supported by the air.

Jack walked after her, tread just as graceful, but in a more catlike pace. His feet were more accustomed to the ground and stepped without hesitation, padding silently down the rows of teeth. "What can I do?" he asked quietly. Luckily, his voice carried in the large room, allowing Tooth, a few isles over, to hear him.

"Well, you can sort the teeth into molars, incisors, bicuspids, etc. The boxes are already organized by the specific teeth they are missing. I'll match up which teeth belong in which boxes," the fairy explained.

Once again, the winter spirit nodded, walking softly towards the table with teeth. There were three full tables, and three empty ones. In his mind, he designated a spot on the empty ones for each type of tooth. Beginning with the molars, the winter spirit got to work.

It was slow going as he carefully picked a few from piles, placing them down in the right location. He handled them delicately, treating each as if it was the precious child it had come from. The minutes ticked by as each of the spirits was immersed in their duty. The normally chatty Tooth was concentrated on locating the correct tooth boxes.

"How you doing Jack?" the fairy questioned, appearing suddenly behind the winter spirit. He jumped slightly, putting a hand briefly to his heart as if to prevent it from leaping out of his chest. He could feel the leap in his pulse at her sudden appearance as well as his involuntary flinch.

"Well, thank you, what about you?" he responded after a moment.

"Great, I've been making some progress. It feels nice to finally be getting somewhere with all of this. I just wish it was possible for it to go faster." She sighed, resigning herself to the current speed.

However, Jack was biting his lip, internally debating about whether he should speak up. His mind had been whirring through ways to make this faster. After a few minutes, he had come up with ice chutes to distribute each type of tooth to avoid having to travel between tables and you could load them quickly, one after another. Mentally chastising himself, the winter spirit decided not to speak out. No one ever wanted to hear his plans.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Tooth questioned. Jack's eyes shot up, wide with shock. Had she really been able to tell that by his expression? Did she actually want to know? Not for the first time, he thought how backwards everything was. There were people who were trying to figure him out, asking him to speak up. Could any of this last? A pit of hard worry settled itself in his stomach as his thoughts ran away with him.

Jack looked up briefly at Tooth, judging the honesty of the question. However, he wasn't ready for all of the care that the fairy's violet orbs promised. He looked away, retreating an almost imperceptible step.

"It's okay sweetie, you can tell me," she said warmly, encouragingly.

Glancing up once more, those purple orbs were a sickening mixture of pleading and encouraging. Jack felt his will crumble against them. "I was thinking that there was an easier way to do this," he said cautiously, hesitantly. She nodded, motioning him to go on. "We could have little tubes going from one table to another, corresponding to each type of tooth. That way there is less travel distance and the teeth can be placed in one after another." His voice dropped off, losing steam. His head was ducked down, eyes towards the floor.

There was a second pause, and then, "That's brilliant!" She fluttered around, turning circles in her excitement. "But where would we get tubes?" she mused.

"Ice," Jack suggested quietly.

"Could you really?" Tooth questioned.

He nodded quickly. She had actually liked his idea. Another thing that made this experience of interacting with the Guardians so strange. It was one more thing to add to the extensive list. Jack glanced up, looking for permission. "May I do it, Miss Tooth," he asked.

"Please, just call me Tooth. And of course you can, absolutely," she bubbled.

The tubes were created within moments, already having been sketched out and detailed in the winter spirit's brain when the solution came to mind. The tracks were smooth, allowing the teeth to slide through effortlessly. They came out onto the padded table softly, not having built up much velocity in the transition.

"Oh, I just love this," Tooth cooed, scooping up the teeth when they came out the tubes and placing them in the correct boxes. The process went on for about another minute in silence when the fairy finally broke it.

"So, I heard you visited Jamie, how was that?"

The winter spirit paused for a moment, flashing through some possible answers. What was it exactly she wanted him to say? He decided on a fairly neutral response. "It was great." _Wow, articulate and descriptive,_ he mentally chastised himself.

"I'm so glad," she replied warmly, "Is he your first believer?"

Jack nodded, eyes flicking towards the fairy. Where was she going with these questions. She was bent over, fitting a tooth back into a box. While he watched her, the winter spirit kept fitting teeth into the right tubes, sorting them unconsciously. She was certainly a strange one with her half-fluttering, half-walking movements. He remembered those purple orbs, so full of compassion. Then, they glanced up at him and he hurriedly looked away.

When she spoke again, it was the same casually questioning tone, causing his blue eyes to widen with shock. She spoke as if them having conversation was completely natural, something they had oft done. It was absolutely flabbergasting and a little bit dizzying. "So, it must have been nice for you to see Mother Nature."

The frost child nodded again, somewhat distracted now as he cast his mind back a few weeks ago. It had been nice to see Mother Nature, a little scary, but nice. She could often go from being sweet and calm to a full on rage, just like the force of nature she was. He hadn't been sure if he would get the calm or the storm. She had never given him the storm, but disappearing for just under a century could surely bring her ire.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About a hundred years ago," he answered quietly.

"Wow. She mentioned to us that you had created some beautiful ice creatures to help with your work." Jack tensed, waiting for angry words or anything worse. However, as he glanced up, he got a bright smile from the fairy. "Could I see one of them?" she questioned.

His eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up as he struggled to contain his surprise. She wanted to see them? Why? Was she going to hate him for their similarities to Pitch's nightmares? He chewed on his lip, brows drawing in once more as he cast his eyes towards the ground.

"You don't have to if you don't want," the fairy rushed on.

He shook his head slightly as if to clear it of all the clinging thoughts. He may as well get this over with. She had asked him a question, he was supposed to answer it. He couldn't deny her. "Whatever you wish. There is one about 5 minutes away."

"If you don't mind, I'd love to see it. I'm sure its absolutely beautiful. I'm not surprised you can create things with ice, you are a winter spirit after all. You would probably love North's way of creating toys. Oh, wait, you helped him create some already, didn't you?" He nodded slightly, head spinning with all her chatter. Pitch did not babble; he would rant out his evil plans occasionally. However, idle chit chat was not his cup of tea. Although he was extremely fond of Earl Grey.

The squeaking of one of the fairies snapped Jack out of his thoughts. It was urgent and flying closer. He glanced upwards, noting the fairy chasing his own frost creation which was moving in his direction. The frost spirit held out a hand, allowing it to come to a rest on his finger. He noted that the little tooth fairy was Baby Tooth as she grinned at him. Shakily, he grinned back.

"Oh, its so cute," Tooth squealed, taking in the hummingbird-like ice creature. She moved a finger to stroke its delicate wing, but held back, asking permission from Jack with her eyes. He averted his gaze, considering for a moment. Pitch had found one of them and destroyed it, allowing a nightmare to tear it to shreds. Jack felt as if has heart had been the thing being torn. Taking a breath, he nodded to Tooth. This would be his test. If she cared enough to treat his creations with respect, maybe there was hope for him.

Ever so delicately, the tooth fairy traced a finger along the sparkling ice wing. The hummingbird creature turned its face towards her, mirroring Jack's attention towards Tooth. However, the fairy passed the test she was unaware of with flying colours. She was careful and complimentary. "It really is beautiful, Jack, I can tell you spent a lot of time on it."

He bent his head, hiding his eyes with a mop of hair. He was afraid that his blue orbs would betray tears. It had been so long since he had been praised and paid attention to; it was overwhelming. "Thank you," he murmured back.

She sent him a bright grin, casting a last glance at the ice creature. He let it take off and then it went soaring out of the Palace, fading to a dot as it moved further away.

"Are all of your creatures hummingbirds?" she questioned lightly.

The frost teen shook his head. "I also have a few owls and reindeer."

"They sound lovely." She cast a look over her shoulder, assessing the pile of teeth remaining. "I think we can call it a day on the teeth, I'm ready to take a break." They drifted more slowly out of the giant room, Tooth chattering on about all she had done since they defeated Pitch, cautiously avoiding mention of his master.

They were standing near an exit to the palace when Jack finally worked up the courage to say what he wanted to say. He waited for a lull in her speech before he spoke up. "If I may, Tooth …" She nodded encouragingly. He placed a pale hand in his hoodie pocket, drawing out his tooth box. "This belongs to you, I believe."

She looked at it a moment, as if uncomprehending, staring down at the gold container. The unspoken words of his apparent betrayal of them during that fateful Easter lay unspoken between them. After a pause, she asked, "Have you seen all your memories yet?" He shook his head, eying her. However, at his response, she seemed to make up her mind. She reached up, firmly closing his hand around the box. The warm contact felt extremely foreign against his cool skin and he had to fight the urge to flinch and pull away. As it was, all he could do was glance down as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Keep it," Tooth instructed firmly, "As long as you take care of them, they are yours to view. Watch them, it is important to know. Memories define who we are. If you would like somewhere to keep them after you are finished, you are welcome to bring them here. But you can also keep them if you like."

"Thank you," he whispered, voice rough with emotion. It was quite possibly the nicest thing someone had done for him.

"You are quite welcome, sweetie. I should get back to my fairies, but I had a great time with you today. Don't hesitate to come back."

After smiling at him, she turned quickly, flying away. With her back turned, he did something he may not have done to her face. He smiled back.

**AN: If you have any requests, please let me know. I will get to them eventually, but only when they fit naturally in the time line. I won't forget though, I have a folder for requests.**


	12. Attack and Puzzling Out

**AN: This chapter is based off of a drabble idea by pippalina (Guest). As you can tell, I really liked your idea, I hope this is what you were talking about. Anyway, without further ado, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and enjoy the story.**

His feet were planted firmly on the ground, and that was his first mistake. One minute, he was minding his own business, sending his ice creatures to spread their snowfall. The next, he was surrounded, cut off from all escape once again.

They appeared almost soundlessly, only causing Jack to turn when he felt the raise in temperature. Was that sweat dripping from his brow already? His mouth almost dropped open in shock at their silent approach. He had gotten careless in his years as a slave. He wasn't used to hanging around outside long enough for spirits to hunt him down.

"Look who we have here," one of the figures sneered. His orange hair stood out starkly against the pale white of the falling snow. His black pants and red top further reinforced his position as a spirit of summer. At his shoulders were two cronies, the muscle behind the operation who were here to enjoy the show. One of them had a simple brown mop of curls while the other hand an almost burgundy mohawk. All looked to be about 30 years old, while in reality had been on the Earth much longer.

Jack instinctively backed up a step, mind reeling. He could feel his eyes go wide as he fought to keep down a surge of panic. They were going to hurt him. As they advanced, he retreated even more, back fetching up against a tree. That was it, he was officially done, feet planted on the ground.

"My, my, why isn't it little Jackie, our absolute favourite spirit. Isn't that right boys?" the lead spirit chuckled, sarcasm drawn thickly between his words.

Again, the frost child offered no response as the two henchmen nodded. He struggled to remember these particular spirits. The lead was Blaze, and the other two something generic ... then he remembered, August was the brunette and Sol the one with the mohawk.

"We missed you terribly," Blaze claimed, lips curling slightly with distaste.

"So much," the brunette intoned.

"Why don't you tell your pals where you were all this time," the leader requested, words dripping with acid honey.

Jack shook his head, eyes down to the ground. All of his instincts were screaming to just tell them everything, anything to avoid the beating that was sure to follow. However, his head was clear, body already tensed for the inevitable. Nothing he said would make a difference. This was grounds he was familiar with, far more usual than the Guardians' care. The abuse and beatings were almost more comforting.

"You just think you can come back, and everything will just be okay?" Blaze hissed in his face.

Jack's eyes widened marginally as they advanced another step. However, he was grabbed by the two lackeys, hands burning into his flesh. His staff was wrenched out of his hands, his one true comfort gone. It stared at him accusingly from the ground. He focused there instead of on the immediate threat before him, it was a much more interesting sight.

"Well?" the leader demanded.

The frost teen's head was bowed, white locks covering his face. "I d-don't k-know," he managed to stutter. By now, he was shaking slightly with fear, waiting for the beating to start. There was still one unknown: what were they going to do to him?

The lead spirit stepped forwards, crouching down in front of Jack. He shoved his face right into the terrified teen's. "You don't know," he mocked, drawing out the words. As he spoke, he cupped Jack's face in his hand, burning him. The teen bit down on his scream of pain. Then, there was a swift knee to the pinioned spirit's stomach. He let out a gasp of breath, but was prevented from bending over by the two minions holding him.

"So, where've you been for the past 100 years or so?" the summer spirit asked almost conversationally.

There was still no need for an answer. It really did not matter if he gave it.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Does it have anything to do with this?" He grabbed Jack's collar, tugging him forwards by it as the other summer spirits released him. The winter teen gasped for breath. Giving a malicious smile, Blaze formed a vine, looping it through the front of the collar. Then, he let the teen go, only to drag him suddenly by the collar moments later.

"What are you, a pet?" Sol asked.

Internally, Jack sighed. The muscle wasn't even far from the truth, maybe there were some brain cells in that head after all.

They soon grew bored with tugging him around by the collar and got down to the actual beating. As the kicks and punches rained down on him, the only thing the winter spirit could do was try and curl in on himself, to have some sort of protection.

When he was sufficiently bruised and bloody, the summer spirits straightened, glancing at each other as if for inspiration. "He used to be more fun," one of the minions commented.

"Ya, at least used to put up a fight."

Jack was breathing hard, trying to clear his mind of the throbbing and stabbing pain. Each breath further aggravated the bruises, which pulsed with each heartbeat. It wasn't so bad.

"Restrain his arms and legs," Blaze commanded, ignoring their assessment.

They rounded on him and he tried to scuttle away on all fours. However, they easily caught the weakened spirit, pinning down his limbs. He was still shaking slightly with fear, but struggling to get away. Unfortunately, his strength was no match to these two muscle bound fire breathers. His eyes widened as the leader lit his hands on fire, staring down at the winter spirit, head cocked to the side as if wondering what to do with the flames. A grin fixed itself on the summer spirit's face as he made up his mind. He reached down with the non-blazing hand and rolled up the sleeve of Jack's hoodie. There was a second pause, before he gasped.

Jack cringed, all too aware of what they were looking at. Sol and August were now looking as well at his bare forearm. One of them whistled lowly, "Not a bad spread." The scars there were pronounced against his deathly pale skin, ranging from a faded pink to a nearly blazing red. However, the shock value was not in the colour, but the sheer number and variety of scars. Jack's eyes burned with tears, this time of shame. He felt dirty, possessed by another spirit.

Blaze took a breath, recovering from his shock. He took his burning hand, lowering it towards the exposed, pale forearm. When contact occurred, there was the sharp sizzling of burning flesh.

Jack choked back a scream, back arched as he fought against giving in to pain. The finger was dragged slowly, painfully across his arm, searing its way along in a fiery trail of agony. He let out a pained gasp, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the sneering faces looming over him. His eyes were hazy with pain anyways. In his mind, there was one additional figure to the party. A certain King of Nightmares who was ever present in his nightmares. His thoughts were drifting, going to that vacant place they always strayed when trying to escape the pain. He was in his own field of white.

When Jack was about to scream, there was a shout from somewhere off to his right. "Just what do you think you are doing!"

The flame was immediately withdrawn, pressure lessening on his limbs. Before the stunned spirits could respond, there was a low growl with the words, "Get out before we do even worse to you than you just did to him."

Without conscious thought, Jack was wide eyed, already scooting backwards from the new arrivals. Within seconds, his back was pressed up against a tree, cutting off his escape route. Through bleary eyes, he saw a group of spirits advancing towards him. Just his luck, get away from one group of spirits to get attacked by another. What other pain was he going to experience today? He could still see that white field in his vision, blocking out the pain.

"Jack," a distinctly female voice called, "are you okay?"

He tucked his head between his knees, blocking everything out. If they wanted to hurt him, they would just have a smaller target. Usually this just ended up with him being knocked on his back, just delaying the inevitable.

However, there it was again, his name being called; but the voice was different this time, lower.

"C'mon Jack, look at us," a decidedly irritated voice added to this absurd melee.

No, he was not going to look into the face of his attackers, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

"Jack," that last voice said again, forcefully and closer. The frost teen scrunched even tighter into himself. Then, there was a hand wrapped around his arm, dragging it away from his face.

Jack allowed it to happen, not fighting back. There was no point to that. He couldn't fight the instinct to look up any longer. Directly in his face was Bunny, still holding his arm away. Blue eyes flitted around, taking in all of the Guardians, standing in a circle around him. Were they here to attack him? Did they see the seasonals doing so and decide that they agreed with the sentiment? Was there another reason? For a moment, his thoughts halted, he couldn't think of another reason for them being here.

He blinked and the tooth fairy was right there, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay Jack? Where does it hurt?" When he didn't answer, her eyes snapped towards the Pooka, kneeling beside her. "Let him go," she snapped.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't go hiding on us again," the rabbit admitted, gently releasing the winter spirit's arm.

Those violet eyes swiveled back to the teen, catching him up in their sights as they scanned him. "Jack, talk to us. Tell us what is wrong so we can help."

"I-I'm fine," he managed to stutter. His mind was whirling. What was happening? What were they doing?

"Can you stand?" North asked, drawing Jack's attention.

It took a while for the question to process, as scrambled as the winter spirit's mind was at the time. However, he soon nodded, proceeding to get to his feet, not even that stiffly, this was nothing. As he did, a sudden thought struck, causing his heart to clench. Where was his staff? After a month of having it back in his possession, he already felt lost without the comforting feel of the familiar wood in his hand. It grounded him to this earth as his thoughts flew away with the wind. It was the one thing that had gone right back to how it had been before. Quickly, he located it, taking the few steps necessary to retrieve it. In doing so, he passed right between North and Bunny, tensing as he did. However, nothing happened, and he glanced at them again.

Four sets of eyes were trained on him, mirror expressions set upon their faces. The Sandman flew towards him slightly, but kept his distance. He signed an arrow to Jack and the ok sign, thumb and forefinger touching with other fingers pointing skywards.

The winter spirit nodded.

"Vhy don't ve all go to sleigh," North suggested, heading in that direction himself. Sandy flew quickly after him, already signing a message. To what significance, Jack couldn't tell. He was too concerned with the two Guardians to either side of him.

Tooth was fluttering along, casting looks at him. Bunny was walking, muscles tensed as if to pounce.

Jack put his head down, white hair obscuring his view of the world around beyond his feet and those of the two beside him. It was easier that way. Much easier than trying to riddle out their intentions.

"It was a good thing one of my tooth fairies saw you," Tooth commented suddenly.

The winter spirit nodded, not wanting to give a committal response. There was nothing for him to say. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Instead, he concentrated on his burns, casually bringing his left hand down to rest on his burnt forearm. With his fingertips, he coated the red welt in ice. Then, he quickly performed the same procedure on the burn on his cheek. He let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. However, from the corner of his eye, he could see the Pooka turning at that sound.

"You okay mate?" Bunny questioned.

Jack nodded, relieved at sighting the sleigh behind a copse of trees. They all wordlessly climbed in, portalling back to the North Pole. A rough landing and another near silent trip through the halls of the building led to the five of them ending up in the medical room.

"Now, let us see," the Russian stated.

The frost teen shook his head, backing up. He had already told them he was fine. What were they doing?

"C'mon, mate, just show us," Bunny pushed, catching a retreating winter spirit by the arm. Jack's eyes widened as he froze, going still in the Pooka's grip. Surprisingly gently, the paw rolled up the arm of his sweater, exposing the burn. It was pink and pealing, but covered under a layer of ice, dulling its tinge. Then, the rabbit examined his burnt cheek where there looked to be an impression of a hand, but it was already fading. "Looks like you've got it covered," he admitted, releasing the teen.

Jack took a breath, stepping back from Bunny, trembling slightly.

"Vasn't so hard, da?" North questioned. "Now, any other injuries. Once again, the winter spirit shook his head. Blue eyes studied him and Jack bowed his head. "Fine, ve go have cookies."

They trooped to the nearly adjacent kitchen, just across the hall, and pilfered a few snacks for all. It was there, seated at the table, that Jack really allowed himself to look around. There was some emotion in each of the Guardians' eyes that was so foreign, something he had never really encountered before.

"I'm just glad you are okay," Tooth declared, staring across the table at the winter spirit. As those words crossed her lips, he broke his own rule and made eye contact, quickly, accidentally, as she had looked at him before he could look away. However, it let him see the flare of that emotion as those words were said.

The others reiterated the sentiment and he could see the same emotion in all of their eyes. They started a conversation amongst themselves at his lack of response, chatting about inconsequential matters. He breathed a sigh of relief as it let him puzzle out what he had seen. There was that emotion as they said they were glad he was okay. Maybe they were upset? No, that emotion had a more watery look. Angry? No. He was familiar with that one. They seemed … happy. Why would they be happy he was okay? … …. … … Did they … care … about _him_? Did they care about him? He looked around at the four as they chatted amongst themselves. That was a good question. Did they care about him?


	13. First Meeting

**AN: Thank you all for the great response to my last chapter. All ideas I've been given are being taken into advisement. **

**This chapter takes place after That's a Lot of Teeth but before Attack and Puzzling out. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and enjoy the story.**

"Ah, friends, you are early. Everything okay?" North questioned. He had been setting out the table, piling the oak with trays of food when the three older Guardians had flown or walked in.

"Ya, I told them to come early," Tooth admitted sheepishly, fluttering her wings nervously.

"You going to tell us what this is about, sheila," Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow at the only female in the group. Sandy added his own question mark to the mix.

"It's about Jack," she announced, sinking into a seat at the table.

Sandy quickly sat across from her, showing a snowflake, an okay symbol and a question mark.

"He's fine, I just wanted to talk to you about his frost creatures Mother Nature told us about."

There was a brief silence as the other two took their seats.

"Did you see them? lAre they really like Nightmares?" the Pooka asked.

To their surprise, the fairy laughed, bright and excited. "Not at all," she declared, smiling widely. "They are actually beautiful and gentle, or at least the one I saw."

"You saw one?" North asked, mouth wide open, but curiosity alight in his bright blue eyes.

"Ya, I asked if Jack would show me one. It looked like a little hummingbird made of ice," the smile lessened a notch as she thought but the other three waited for her to gather her thoughts. "I remembered that I had read about power infused creations once upon a time and that spirits could only make creatures reflecting their nature."

North gasped, shock written clearly in the lines of his face. The three of them were clearly wondering exactly what this would reveal about their youngest. Tooth could see the line of thinking in their faces, trying to analyze what a hummingbird could possibly mean. She decided to put them out of their misery.

"Jack also told me that he had reindeer and owl creatures," she paused, taking in their even more confused expressions. "According to my book, hummingbird means lots of energy and love of nature as well as life, reindeer means power and affiliation with the cold. Finally, the owl means wisdom and intuition.

There was a brief pause before, "Of course he has reindeer," North laughed. He was grinning broadly, winking at the others, "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Always the pragmatic one, Bunny questioned, "What about Pitch's horses?"

Tooth paused, expression uneasy, "Horses generally mean power, nobility and freedom … but, there are some interpretations of war and domination."

Sandy showed a symbol of crossed swords. "I agree with Sandy," North stated, "War and domination seems the most fitting." He paused, expression clouded with thought for a moment before opening his mouth again. The others were expecting some deep revelation, but instead, "Speaking of fitting, this meal is fitting for celebration."

At that moment, a yeti bustled in, guiding Jack to a seat. The winter spirit was hiding his eyes under a mop of hair, but looked up quickly, noting them all there all ready. Uneasiness was written across his face.

"Jack! Right on time, my boy. Seems everyone here early today," North boomed. The frost child flinched at his name, but managed to nod up at the jolly man. Sandy waved as Jack peaked up, getting a shy return wave. Then, he gestured the boy to the seat beside him. "Now, dig in and ve can have talk as ve eat."

They dug in with gusto, even the winter spirit managing to pick out a few things. North started off, explaining the Christmas proceedings and the clean up from Pitch. Tooth noticed the winter spirit ducking his head, pulling at his collar.

Then, it was Bunny's turn. His expression was somber as he explained the massive cleanup from all of the crushed eggs as well as his plans to make up for this next Easter. He also sadly told them that he was down believers. This time, North caught the ducking of Jack's head, and the guilt in his blue eyes as he glanced up briefly.

Tooth finally took up the narrative, explaining that nearly all of her fairies were recovered, except for one or two who's wings had been hurt in their capture. She exclaimed over new teeth and happily rejoiced in the fact that all of the teeth had been sorted, thanking Jack for his help. He looked up with her, blue eyes wide with confusion. She was thanking him?

Finally, it was Sandy's turn, who signed, getting North to translate. Jack stared on, listening and trying to interpret some of the symbols for himself. The golden man noticed the winter spirit's rapt attention to the symbols, noting the sad gleam in his eyes. He had seen the submissive head bowing and guilty sky blue orbs. Sandy just said that the dreams were going well, thanking Jack for his help in sorting out those few resistant children. He quickly caught the winter spirit's eye, golden orbs warm and thankful, but Jack abruptly broke the contact.

"Now, your turn Jack," North said suddenly. The frost child looked up, eyes wide. After a second silence, the Guardian of Wonder tried again. "Just tell us how winter has been going, it doesn't have to be long," he encouraged, smiling lightly.

This was so different, Pitch didn't have one iota of a care for what he was doing while not in the lair. "It has been …" he thought back to the last few weeks and found himself wanting to smile. "Different," he continued softly. His eyes were focused on the table, ignoring the open stares of the others as he fiddled with his staff. "Weather patterns are much more manageable in person, although it is not really winter anywhere. There is a lot of work to catch up on." He glanced up, eyes nervously flitting around the table.

"Good," North declared, clapping his hands together. Jack jumped at the sudden noise. "Now official part of evening, we can get to social part." They burst into chatter, North talking with Sandy, Bunny with Tooth. Meanwhile, Jack sat looking on at the conversation and the ease at which they were being held. It seems everyone always had a lot to talk about. People walking in the streets were always chatting, regardless if they had seen each other every day. He was used to silence, keeping his thoughts to himself and never being asked to share.

"So, have you gone to visit Jamie again?" North asked, turning towards Jack. The winter spirit shook his head. Sandy's attention also swiveled towards the frost teen. He signed a few symbols which North immediately translated. "Sandy is asking what you did with Jamie."

"Well, we played board games and had a snowball fight," Jack answered quietly.

"Sounds like fun," North translated. The teen allowed himself a tiny smile. Fun, what a nice word that was.

The Guardians talked for a while more as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. Jack found himself watching the colours splash themselves across the sky, completely tuning out the Guardians' chatter. It was simply beautiful. He just loved colour after all of his time spent in darkness. "It's a beauty, isn't it mate," Bunny asked, appearing suddenly behind the winter spirit who jumped.

"Beautiful," Jack repeated, trying to keep his voice and expression neutral.

"I wish I had my paints with me," the Pooka stated, frowning slightly. "This would make for a beautiful painting."

Jack nodded, not knowing what to say. He would love to paint. He couldn't even remember the last time that he did. However, drawing he did all the time with his frost. It couldn't be much different, could it? His mind wandered to a memory of Pitch catching him drawing in frost, he shivered slightly, that had not been pleasant.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Tooth asked, suddenly beside them. The winter spirit jumped again, wondering idly how many times his heart would jump in his chest that night. He nodded slightly, confused by the question. Why would she care?

"I thought I saw you shiver, must have been a trick of the light." Jack's mind was reeling. She had noticed such a little thing, and actually wanted to follow up on it. Why? However, she just switched tacks with the ease of a fast talker, "I see you two are admiring the sunset, always beautiful up here at the Pole. Although I must say, my Palace has a nice view of it too."

Jack caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye, immediately turning to pay attention to the Sandman. There was a symbol of a thumbs up and a golden figure following a moving sun.

"It's good to follow the sun?" Jack guessed shyly. Sandy offered him a smile and a nod. "I agree," the winter spirit said, even quieter. The golden man's grin widened. Timidly, Jack smiled back.

**AN: Not sure why exactly, but I love ending chapters with Jack smiling.**


	14. Conditioning

**AN: Thanks to all your lovely reviews, it seems that everyone likes Jack smiling. This chapter is a little out of the timeline as it spans a few sessions. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and here is my story.**

It was at the second Guardian meeting since Jack's induction, North ranting on and on about his Christmas preparations. Tooth was leaning forwards, elbows on her knees as she fought to keep her eyes open. Every once in a while, she would tilt her head to the side and whisper instructions to a fairy who would then zoom out the window. Sandy was fully asleep, head cocked to the side as if in question. Bunny's eyes were nearly glazed over with boredom, staring moodily off into space.

Jack on the other hand appeared to be perfectly alert and engaged in the long-winded speech. His blue eyes were clear and gazing in the general direction of the Russian Guardian. His expression was neutral but not bored. Bunny glanced over, wondering how on Earth the gumby was managing it.

It was something the winter spirit had perfected over the years with Pitch. The Boogeyman had an ego a mile wide and was prone to insanely boring, maniacally tedious tangents about world domination that bordered on completely narcissistic. Jack could stare at just the right spot with clear eyes and listen to key words that would warrant a reaction of any kind.

Suddenly, the winter spirit yawned, quickly covering it up with a hand. Bunny and Tooth both glanced over in time to see the look of terror in those sky blue eyes as well as the abrupt ducked head and trembling of the winter spirit. The two exchanged a glance and the fairy moved to comfort the boy. However, the Pooka adamantly shook his head.

They waited a moment, watching as the winter spirit cautiously peaked upwards, face still tinged with fear. However, ever so slightly, he relaxed his body, going back to listening to North.

Tooth and Bunny looked at each other once again and the Pooka nodded. The fairy's face was full of anguish, but she returned the gesture, tuning back into the droning Russian voice.

As Bunny glanced at the winter spirit, blue eyes snapped up, meeting his for a moment. The orbs filled with fear once more before lowering to the floor. It looks like the boy knew he had seen.

* * *

><p>They were all gathered for dinner at North's, laughing and talking together. Eventually, they retired to the couches in a fairly large drawing room. Jack, as usual, had spoken very little, only replying when spoken to directly. However, he did seem slightly less tense around them. He did not hold himself with quite the same rigorous posture as if he could be inspected or tensed to run at a moment's notice.<p>

The normally boisterous Russian was increasingly inflated that evening. Without warning, he would bark out a laugh or shout something across the room.

Bunny took a break in the chatter to drink some of his eggnog when he heard North's ringing laugh once more. The angle he was currently staring, he saw the winter spirit flinch at the noise, shoulders jumping once before he settled once more.

* * *

><p>"Vhat do you think?" North asked the group of them. He had pulled out a few of his more forward thinking toys this year to get some opinions.<p>

Sandy had chimed in, complimenting the design but suggesting a slight modification in colour to appeal to both boys and girls. Bunny had interrupted, talking about the shoddy painting job altogether and then saying he thought children would like it. Tooth on the other hand had nothing but compliments.

As the three sputtered themselves into silence, they rounded on Jack. He took an unconscious step backwards. "Vhat do you think, Jack?" North questioned, blue eyes gazing kindly at the winter spirit.

"There can surely be nothing better than your opinion," the frost child responded immediately but quietly, averting his gaze away from the prototypes and to the floor.

"I vould not ask for others opinions if I thought mine was best, no?"

The winter spirit looked up, blue eyes containing bewilderment.

"I certainly would not call North's opinion the best, especially on his choice of holidays," Bunny chuckled. Then, the two were at it again, arguing over holiday supremacy. However, neither of them had their hearts in it as they were simply doing it to ease the discomfort of their newest member.

* * *

><p>Another meeting, and it had surprisingly turned towards serious discussions of the world.<p>

"So, was the conclusion that Climate Change does have an effect on the earth?" Tooth questioned, amethyst orbs glancing around at the others.

"Only really on the nature spirits," Jack commented before his eyes widened, fear flashing across his face. The other four were staring at him as he bowed his head, muttering, "I'm sorry, I should not have spoken out of turn."

There was a moment of silence before North burst in, "There is no out of turn, we talk all of us, over each other most times. You may speak whenever you wish."

The winter spirit nodded slightly, keeping his gaze fixed on his lap. The others painfully resumed the conversation, casting glances at their newest member.

* * *

><p>The winter spirit flew out after they had migrated to the drawing room, mumbling about snow needing delivery. Bunny sighed dramatically after the window had shut behind the spirit.<p>

"Vhat is it old friend?" North asked, blue eyes gazing in concern at his friend.

"I can't believe how conditioned Jack is," the Pooka returned, staring out the window.

"Conditioned?" Tooth questioned.

Bunny sat up straight. "You don't know what conditioning is?"

Tooth and North shook their heads while Sandy nodded solemnly. He showed a sign of a dog and a spray bottle.

The Easter rabbit nodded. "Some people train dogs as Sandy showed, with positive and negative reinforcement. They are conditioned so that bad behaviour will be associated with negative punishment. Usually that is being sprayed with water. When bad behaviour is associated with punishment, they won't do it. Get it mates?"

North nodded, picking up where this was headed. "So Jack has been conditioned so that he expects punishment vhen he does certain things?" he half questioned.

Sandy nodded, showing a snowflake, a water sprayer, an x through the sprayer and a multiplication sign with a question mark.

"Sandy is right," North commented, "Jack's punishments much worse."

"Oh, my poor Sweetie," Tooth chimed in, hands over her mouth. "But what was considered bad behaviour by Pitch?"

There was brief silence, a log crackling in the fireplace seemed to echo throughout the large space.

"You guys really aren't very cluey," Bunny chuckled. "Obviously he wasn't allowed to speak out of turn, couldn't give his opinion, I saw him flinch after he yawned once."

"I think words 'are you afraid' some sort of trigger. I asked him once and he froze completely, like I vas going to grab him," North admitted, shaking his head sadly.

"I'm pretty sure he had to speak a certain way as well," Tooth added, "His speech is so formal."

Sandy held up a ball of dreamsand, then formed it into a screaming face, his sign for fear. After a pause, he added a few more symbols.

"Afraid of dreamsand and loud noises," North translated.

"What do we do about it?" Tooth asked, violet eyes peering intently around, clouded with concern. Her face was drawn together, worrying.

"Not sure there is anything we can do," the Pooka admitted. "Time is all he needs." He paused a moment, then added, "I think he is confused because he will do something he expects to be punished for and then we don't even react."

"Isn't that good thing," the Russian asked.

Bunny shrugged, "Not really sure mates."

"Should we talk to him?" the fairy wondered out loud. "Ask him about what happened? What Pitch did to him?"

Sandy shook his head, symbols seeming to be bolded by his sand.

North translated, "No, we wait until he comes to us. He will speak when he is comfortable. Until then, we do all we can to make him comfortable."

The other nodded, silently agreeing. They were in this for the long haul, to make up for their mistakes.


	15. Reflecting

**AN: Andipandi5, I'm glad that I entertained you throughout your snowed in Saturday, I hope you you continue to enjoy.**

**This chapter occurs soon after Attack and Puzzling Out. I do not own Rise of the Guardians and I hope you enjoy.**

Jack bent his knees, looking briefly around to make sure no one was watching, and sprang into the air. He cast another quick look around before letting the wind twirl him through the clouds, fingers trailing through the drops of moisture. He closed his eyes, relishing the freedom.

As he flew through the air, his thoughts kept pace, drifting towards everything that had happened in the last month. It was mind boggling, simply incomprehensible. Sometimes he closed his eyes, fully expecting to see the dim darkness to which he had grown accustomed when they were opened. Every time the sight was of brightness and light, a tiny shiver of pleasure flowed through his body, causing a tiny twitch of his lips. It was all he could do to avoid breaking into an all out grin.

Then, there were the Guardians, the other completely revolutionary part of these past four weeks. Tooth. Sandy. North. Bunny. All of them the stuff of legends. They were too good to be true. He was just a pathetic winter spirit who deserved to be left hurt and alone. How many people had told him that? It was surely too many to count. Even before his time with Pi—in the shadows – he had always been alone, undeserving of companionship or family. When he was with the darkness, he got the punishment he deserved. And now …

Tooth was … in a word, bubbly. The constant chatter and hyper personality left Jack's head reeling. She had invited him into her Palace, been kind to him, noticed his expressions. She had even welcomed his suggestions. She had been gentle and complimentary of his creations. Her violet eyes were always overflowing with enough warmth and compassion to thaw his frozen heart. She seemed to … care. That thought was weird. Jack had noticed that she kept the family well, caring for their health, emotions and anything else she could.

Sandy on the other hand, was completely the opposite. He was quiet, calm. He had showed Jack how he made his dreams, been understanding when the winter spirit couldn't help him. However, the dream maker was also kind in other ways, Jack was dreaming again. The frequency of his nightmares was drastically reduced, a feat worthy of Man in Moon. The golden man would always wave when they encountered one another, stopping by to say a few words often. He had even asked Jack about his snow and how he created it. He had noticed that Sandy was everyone's confidante, he was a great listener, not that Jack had personally tested that fact.

North was a new case entirely. His boisterous personality fit in perfectly with his home. A place which Jack had come to know intimately in the last month. The Russian always made him feel welcome, laying out breakfast for him, greeting him when he landed in the evenings. It was dizzying to live with someone that kind and easy-going. The offer of living with the jolly man was overwhelming in itself. The man was curiosity and wonder personified, he had such joy in what he did. He had even invited Jack to participate in the process. Jack saw that North was their leader, someone they always asked for guidance.

Bunny was … different. Scary different? He was the Guardian that Jack felt least comfortable with. He was tall, muscular and downright intimidating. He had grabbed Jack, growled at him and seen what the others hadn't. However, there were brief glimpses of something else and despite everything, the winter spirit was drawn to him. Maybe he had a masochistic streak after all that time with the Boogeyman, or there was another reason. He watched the Pooka, noting his aloof behaviour and quick temper. Yet, there were moments when the rabbit would be kind, talking to Jack about the sunset and bringing him to Jamie's. There was something fascinating about the Easter Bunny. Jack had noticed that he was the Guardians' rock, their hope in the darkness.

There was one more thing that stunned him beyond belief. None of them had hurt him. He had never, in his immortal life, had that. Not even the intimidating Easter Rabbit, or the boisterous North, or the scary to anger Sandman or the protective Tooth Fairy.

The return of some of his memories was even more shocking. He had had a family, a sister, he had saved her. His mom had been kind, warm and compassionate, always doing her best to care for him. His sister had been fun loving, adorable and genuine. He hadn't seen his father in those few memories, but he could almost recall the warm feeling of laughter and a deep voice singing to him. However, it was bitter sweet as he quickly realized he could never have them back.

Jack's thoughts were brought back to the present as he noticed the sky darkening around him. Pushing the wind faster, he chased the sun, reluctant to be stuck once again in the darkness. He shivered, although not from the cold. He tried to drag his thoughts out of this dark place, but to no avail as they ran away from his grasp. He could see the Nightmare King standing over him, chaining him and binding him, whipping and slashing. He could see his staff being yanked from his grip and those hateful words tumbling from the man's lips. Jack tugged at his collar, the slight smile he had from thinking about the Guardians fading from his lips. He may not be trapped in that lair at the moment, but he was still trapped by his memories. He was a liability to the Guardians. There was so much they didn't know about his time in the darkness.

**AN: So ... I know how everyone loved to end with Jack smiling. Well ... two steps forward, one step back. However, this chapter does show all the progress he has made.**


	16. The Animal You Are

**AN: ****Um … some people seem to think that I'm building up to reveal about what happened to Jack during his time with Pitch. Well, here's the thing. Jack doesn't seem the kind who will willy nilly confide anything to them, he is too used to silence. So, I was planning on MiM showing them his memories about a year after that Easter. There is a huge reason behind this which I will not reveal now. However, I was still going to wait some time. I will have Jack reveal bits and pieces along the way, but I wasn't really building up to an all out confession right away. Opinions? Should I move up the time line? Sorry if I was giving the impression that a big reveal was imminent, all my references to the collar, his "time in the darkness" and all such things were really just to keep reminding everyone that he is still scarred.**

**Sorry for the long AN. I do not own Rise of the Guardians and without further ado, here is the story. **

Jack's feet touched the ground lightly as he came in for a landing at the Pole. Sandy flew in seconds behind, waving his enthusiastic greeting. Shyly, the winter spirit waved back. They walked silently together into the globe room, noting the sound of voices already there.

When they entered the room, Jack stopped in his tracks, noticing someone else in their midst. Looking again, his heart started beating faster. He knew her and they didn't have a good relationship.

"Ah, there you two are, come in, come in," North suddenly boomed. "Hecate just dropped in for a visit. Hecate, you know Sandy, and this is our new member Ja-"

"Jack Frost," she hissed violently, eyes flashing scarlet as she rounded on him. He retreated a step, backing away from her anger. "You dirty, rotten little prankster. Do you know how much work your prank was to clean up?"

He shook his head, eyes wide. He barely even remembered what it was he had done to anger her all those years ago.

"Whoa, vhat happened?" North asked, trying to get in between the two.

"He interrupted one of my ceremonies, starting a blizzard right in the middle of it. I knew everyone was right, he was just a miscreant prankster," she retorted.

The Guardians all looked rather confused. They had heard rumours a long time ago of Jack being a prankster, but those had died down nearly a century ago.

Hecate side stepped North, reaching to grab the frost teen by the front of his hoodie. He didn't struggle, simply staring up at her with wide, frightened eyes. "And now you are going to pay for your actions, become the animal you are," she declared, hostility clearly written in the depths of her eyes. Before the Guardians could react, she muttered something, then there was a flash of light and a cloud of smoke erupted from where she had been standing.

"Jack," all of the Guardians called. They walked forwards, coughing as the cloud of smoke choked them. However, it was starting to clear and they could see a tiny shape lying on the floor. It was a small white dog, fur shaggy and uneven. As they watched, the puppy opened its eyes, quickly blinking in the light. The eyes were a bright blue, exactly the colour of the winter spirit's eyes. As the dog registered them standing there, it shot to its feet, bolting away from them.

"Jack?" Tooth called, flying after the puppy. He had run to the other side of the room, trapping himself in a corner. Now, he stood, shaking and whimpering as he watched them approach. "Jack?" the fairy repeated.

The dog looked up at the name, then continued scrunching himself into the corner, seeing them all there. He was whining and crying, lowering his head and ears in submission.

"Ve aren't going to hurt you Jack," North promised, tone soothing. However, the loud voice of the Russian did nothing to calm the changed winter spirit.

"Let me try something, mates," Bunny requested, gesturing for them to back up. Then, the rabbit crouched, getting down on all fours. He lowered his ears, looking away from the trembling puppy. "Okay mate," the Pooka started soothingly, "I know you are probably scared and all of this is very new. But nothing has changed, we are here to help you. We ain't going to hurt ya. Now if you will come out of the corner, we can start figuring out how to help."

There was no response, so, casting a look at the Guardians, he slowly advanced. The puppy's whining increased and Bunny backed off. "I don't know mates," he said slowly and calmly, directing his words over his shoulder. "That usually works with animals. Maybe we should try bribing him with food."

"I'll get that," North assured, walking out of the room. They were all left, staring at the winter spirit, watching as he curled in on himself, head down. The hooting, cooing whine had decreased, but the puppy still looked miserable and scared.

Suddenly, Tooth gasped, drawing their stares. "He still has the collar on him, even in this form," she explained, eyes swimming with despair.

"Got food," North announced, strolling back into the room. "Vhat I miss?" he questioned, looking down at their saddened faces.

"Nothing," Bunny murmured, grabbing the food. He glanced down, eyes widening at the sight. "You actually had dog food?"

"No, portal wonderful thing," the Russian grinned.

The Pooka shook his head, dismissing the jolly man's antics. Instead, he took a handful of dog food from the bag. He advanced a few steps, ignoring the dog's whines. He stooped, placing a few pieces of food, then retreated a step, repeating the gesture. He created a trail about five long steps away from the corner, where he sat, spreading out a larger amount of dog food. Then, he waited and watched from the corner of his eye.

It took a painfully long time, but the winter spirit eventually uncurled himself, sniffing the air. He peeked up hesitantly, cocking his head slightly as he searched for any motion. Then, he took the tiniest step forwards, towards the food. After a moment, he took another, making it to the first piece of food. His pink tongue stretched forwards, lapping up the bite of food. The Guardians silently cheered, looking around at each other with wide smiles.

The dog raised his head a little more, sniffing the air as he took another cautious step forwards. His progress was slow as he followed the trail of food, but it was still progress. He hesitated as he got close to Bunny, still a few steps away, examining the Pooka. Bunny's ears were down, gaze averted as he waited patiently for Jack to make his way over. There, the winter spirit stopped, eying the food but unmoving. Quietly, the Pooka murmured, "It's okay Jack, you can come closer. I have more food for you. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, just a few more steps."

However, Jack refused to move, watching Bunny warily. At least he hadn't retreated as the Guardian spoke. Carefully, Bunny put a hand into the bag of food, drawing out a few pieces. Then, he extended it towards the puppy, stretching out slowly.

Jack flinched as the hand came near him, bowing his head close to the floor in complete submission. "No need to submit to me, Jackie. I just wanta give you some food, c'mon, mate. You know you want it." Peeking up slowly, the dog actually did begin to inch towards him. Finally, coming to a rest right at the offered paw, lapping up the dog food. Then, with that done, Jack sniffed Bunny, looked up at him and sat on his haunches, tongue slightly extended.

Bunny smiled, letting out a little laugh. "Aren't you a cutie, little ankle biter." Slowly, he extended his paw watching as Jack originally ducked his head, then glanced up as the paw stroked his fur gently. Encouraged, Bunny actually did pet the puppy.

"Good job, Bunny," Tooth murmured.

"Okay mates, one at a time," Bunny declared. "Sandy, you first."

The golden man landed, walking across the room towards them slowly. Jack raised his eyes to watch the dream maker's approach, whimpering slightly. "Sh, sh, it's okay, Jack. You know Sandy. He's gentle, I promise." The Guardian of Dreams crouched down beside them, grabbing a few pieces of dog food at Bunny's request. He held them out, allowing the winter spirit to sniff around and make his way over. After eating, Jack rubbed his head along the dream maker's hand.

"Okay, good," Bunny said. "Now, Tooth."

The fairy also landed, walking slowly over. They repeated the process, calming Jack and allowing him to come to her. Finally, it was North's turn. The big man got a bigger response out of the puppy, causing more whimpering and backing away. "It's okay," Bunny soothed, "I know North's big and intimidating, but he's just like the others, he's gentle. He ain't going to hurt ya."

North stretched out his hand with the food, crouching down with the rest of them. It took longer, but eventually, Jack came around, eating the food. Then, the winter spirit yawned, sniffed around and finally settled beside Bunny, nuzzling into his side.

The Pooka's shocked look was enough to have the other Guardians stifling giggles, turning away to keep from getting too loud.

"Do you think he recognizes us?" Tooth asked suddenly.

"I don't know mates, not much, if he does at all," Bunny answered.

"Do you think he understands what we are saying?" North questioned.

"Not sure," the Pooka returned.

Jack chose that moment to open his eyes, looking around at them curiously. Tooth leaned forwards, drawing his stare. "Jack, do you remember me?" she asked gently. His blue eyes were fixed on her and slowly, his eyes lit up with recognition, widening as he nodded ever so slightly. "That's a yes to both questions," she said quietly, wondering. "What about Sandy ... North … Bunny?" she continued. He nodded slowly after each one, eying each of the Guardians in turn. Then, he shot to his feet, backing away from where he had been, lying against Bunny.

"It's okay," Tooth cooed, "Can you come here, Sweetie?" He looked at her, piercing blue eyes watching her carefully. Then, he hesitantly walked the few steps towards her, lowering his head in front of her. She reached out a gentle hand and he flinched back, shaking slightly. However, she kept going, petting his fur softly. "I just wanted to make sure you could understand, Jack," she explained. He nodded, barely looking up at her, but unknowingly, he was leaning into her gentle touch. "You can go sit with Bunny again if you want."

Jack looked around at each of them, before making his way to Bunny and resuming his spot by the Pooka's side. Bunny stroked his fur soothingly, lulling him to sleep. "He's asleep mates," the Guardian of Hope announced.

Sandy showed a little thumbs up sign before he quickly sent a strand of dreamsand to the spirit.

Tooth sighed, casting her violet eyes towards the winter puppy.

"What's a matter, sheila?" Bunny asked.

"He's just, still so scared of us," she muttered. Then, looked up at all of them. "I was testing a theory, having him come to me, not just if he could understand." She paused a moment, wetting her lips. "I noticed that he leaned into all of our touch when we finally gained his trust, rubbing his head on Sandy, going to sit directly touching Bunny. I think that he actually wants that." There was brief silence before she continued, "Have any of you ever touched him, like patted him on the back or given him a high five or anything?"

"I think just when I grabbed him a few times when he was attacked a couple weeks ago, making him look at us and making him show us his injuries," Bunny answered.

"I gave him a hug accidentally once, raised his chin to make him look at me, but neither of those taken too well," North admitted.

Sandy showed himself touching Jack's arm.

"I touched his hand once, but that's it," Tooth contributed.

"Vhere you going with this Toothie?" the Russian asked.

"It's just," she broke off, sighing lightly, "Jack was Pitch's slave for so long that the only thing he got was hurt whenever someone touched him. But he's still – what? – 15, 16, 17 years old physically, still a child and he's gone so long without positive physical contact. I think somewhere deep down, he craves it."

"But he's also scared of it," Bunny countered.

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Then, North burst out, "So vhat was that with Hecate? Jack ruined her ceremony? Do you think Pitch made him?"

They shook their heads, bewildered. Sandy showed a clock running backwards, then the silhouette of the Boogeyman, followed by a question mark.

"Before Pitch?" North translated, then considered. "Could be, but that long time to hold grudge."

"Not really," the Pooka said. His eyes were focused in the distance, staring at something that wasn't there. After a pause, he started, "I think that Jack right now has instincts of an animal. He was whining, bowing his head, putting his ears down and all together, submitting to me. But food often trumps wariness. Also, the cuddling up to people is kinda a dog thing, how they show affection."

"So you don't think any of that is how he actually feels?" Tooth asked, locking eyes with him.

Bunny shook his head. "No, I think that is how he feels, but his canine instincts are amplifying it. He's normally scared of us, but the animal side actually made him run away. He's normally submissive, but now he displays it even more. Being a dog, he will actually initiate physical contact, unlike normal."

"So all this very telling for how he feels about us," North concluded.

Unexpectedly, Bunny chuckled. "At least he proved my idea about who he is the most afraid of."

Sandy showed a question mark, expressing the rest of their sentiments.

"Well, ya gumbies, he's most afraid of me, then North, then Tooth, then Sandy." They all protested, both verbally and non-verbally on all of those claims. "Think about it, he's most afraid of me because I hated him right at the beginning, am bigger than him and have grabbed him, even though it was to help. North is big, intimidating, loud, but all in, nicer than I am. Tooth is very nice and caring, but a little hyper and talkative. Sandy is quiet, gentle, caring and has probably been dealing with the nightmares I am sure Jack has." He looked at each of them in turn, getting nods at his words.

"But Jack cuddled into you, not any of us," Tooth pointed out.

Bunny looked away, brows drawn together as he thought. "Ya, little ankle biter did. But it's probably because I was the first to gain his trust." There was a slight pause, then much quieter, "By all rights, he should hate me, I was awful to him all those years ago. I don't know."

North and Tooth, however, continued to sulk. "So vhat do ve do about dog problem?" the Russian asked, unintentionally quite loud. The winter puppy was startled awake, blinking his eyes sleepily. They held their breath, unsure of if he would remember them and what his reaction would be.

**AN: Jack as a frightened puppy, too cute. Any suggestions of what I should do with dog Jack?**


	17. The Animal You Are II

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your overwhelming support.**

**Mysterie1985: Don't worry, beating up Hecate will come. Positive reinforcement of relationships with the Guardians is starting here.**

**Queenlaur: I loved the playful puppy idea as you will see. Thanks for your patience in waiting for the reveal. **

**KMB: Thank you as well for the playing with puppy Jack idea.**

**WEast: Dont worry, you will find out what happened to Hecate soon. The idea was that she cast the spell and disappeared.**

Jack shot to his feet, stumbling slightly over his paws. The sight was too adorable and not only Tooth had to suppress an 'aw'. The winter spirit eyed them warily, flicking back and forth between the four and backing away slowly.

"It's okay Jack, we are going to help you," Tooth assured, putting her hands out in front of her calmingly. The winter spirit nodded, holding his head down. Quietly, all of the Guardians released a collective sigh, glad at least that Jack still recognized them.

North clapped his hands together, causing all of them to jump (especially the puppy). With an apologetic look, he spoke, "Now, we go to library, figure out how to change Jack back." He stood, gesturing for them all to follow. The others stood, stretching out from where they had been cramped on the ground. Sandy silently urged Jack to follow, watching the winter spirit as he shuffled after them, surprisingly quiet on his new paws.

The trip down the hall was short, but still gave Jack time to explore his new form. He moved his head around, swiveling his ears as he listened to the rustle of Tooth's wings and the near silent tread of the Pooka. Nooth's heavy footsteps were loud with his new sense of hearing. He tripped over his paws once more, but quickly recovered, taking note of how it felt right to move. As they entered the library, he had to fight down his new instincts to frolic through the empty space. He would get in trouble if he did that.

Jack snapped back to awareness as he heard the Guardians conversing. The deep Russian voice of North seemed to be giving instructions. " – So Sandy look left, Tooth right, Bunny behind and I will go through books. I'm sure something to turn Jack back to normal in here."

The winter spirit watched as they all went about their tasks, focused. After a few moments of staring after them and watching them come and go with different books, he curled up a few feet away from North, chin resting on his paws. However, he was still watching them, observing. He finally could get the chance to just watch them, without the four being aware.

Tooth was a little off of her normal self, hovering closer to the floor than usual. However, her wings seemed to beat frantically, stirring up dust around her. She kept casting him anxious looks, but what she was anxious about, he couldn't tell.

North looked deep in thought and kept murmuring words in Russian as he paged through the large books being brought to him by the others. Book after book was cast to the floor with a disappointed shake of the head.

Sandy was zipping back and forth, expression mildly anxious, but relaxed. He kept smiling at Jack whenever he flew by, causing the winter spirit to look at the ground. However, as the golden form retreated again, blue eyes flitted back up, watching the glittering sand. He noted the Sandman's symbols as he conversed briefly with North. Some of them were already becoming familiar to him.

Bunny was in just as much as a rush as the others, scurrying back and forth to North as if he were their queen bee. However, he still had that bounce in his step that he always had, shoulders set confidently, just like Pitch's had been. Out of all of them, he seemed the most hopeful, constantly murmuring words of encouragement to the others.

After a while, as Jack was nearly dozing off, Bunny plopped down nearby, telling North he was just taking a quick break. The winter spirit glanced up, wishing he still had his bangs so he could hide his eyes. As he watched, Bunny reached up, stretching out his arms and his hand brushed against the table, accidentally knocking it. Something rolled off, bouncing slightly before it came to rest right near Jack. Staring down his nose at it, he could see a yellow ball like the humans used to play that sport with the rackets. He could feel green eyes boring into him as if waiting for a reaction. Jack slowly got to his feet, nudging the ball with his nose until it came to rest beside Bunny.

"Thanks, mate," the Pooka murmured, picking it up. The winter spirit went to rest where he had been before, curling up again. Moments later, he heard something sliding against the floor, and his eyes snapped to see the ball rolling towards him again. He looked up at Bunny, assuming him to be where the ball came from. The Pooka's eyebrows were raised, slight smile curling his lips. Getting to his feet once more, Jack pushed the ball back to Bunny, wondering if it had been an accident. He cocked his head at the rabbit who was doing the same back to him.

As they watched each other, Bunny raised his hand holding the ball slightly, letting it roll out of his palm. Green eyes stared at the winter spirit, then flickered to the ball.

Jack was beyond confused, eying the Guardian and the ball. He could feel the desire to chase the rolling object swell in his chest, but he tried to restrict it. He had learned long ago not to give in to impulses.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Bunny questioned, raising his eyebrows again. Dutifully, Jack obeyed, bringing the ball back once again. He felt the need to run and pounce on it, but he refused.

With the ball back in hand, Bunny once again let it roll away, this time Jack followed without being asked. He brought it back, wondering what the other was trying to do. It didn't seem threatening, but who would know. Maybe this was a test to see if Jack was obedient. His thoughts were cut off by the Pooka speaking again.

"How about a longer one?" With that, the Pooka brought his hand lower, tossing the ball lightly underhand so that it rolled faster.

Without conscious thought, Jack was chasing it, giving into his instincts. As he was running back with the ball in his mouth, he realized what he was doing. He ground to a halt a few paces away from Bunny, dropping the ball in shock. He had given into his instincts. Fearfully, he glanced up at the Pooka, waiting for a reprimand.

"Hey, it's okay mate," Bunny said instead, "That was really good, you're fast. Wanna try again?" Jack nodded slightly, going along with the rabbit, but internally, his head was reeling. Bunny wasn't mad? What was going on?

He was chasing the ball again, allowing himself to run towards it and scoop it up with his mouth to bring it back. After a few more times, with encouragements between from the Pooka, suddenly the ball was put down and Bunny was petting him. Jack shivered slightly from the touch, but let it happen, barely shrinking away from the furry hand.

"Good job mate. You want some food?" Bunny asked, putting a hand into the dog food bag and pulling out a handful. He held it out, letting the winter spirit come to him. When he was finished, Jack nuzzled against the hand, bringing the Pooka to rub his head again. That followed with Jack jumping up to lick his face, but promptly froze, backing away.

"It's okay, Jack," the Guardian began soothingly, voice low and soft. He put his paws out before him. However, the winter puppy just kept backing away, whimpering again. "You were just showing affection. I know this is all scary to you, but it's okay. I know 'bout some of those animal instincts, you can act on them, we don't care."

The other Guardians, who had been watching the two play as they continued with their business, ground to a halt as Jack started to back away. It had been so nice to see the winter spirit relaxed and even slightly playful, bringing a smile to their faces, especially as he started to nuzzle up to Bunny. Now though, they looked to the Pooka, trying to see if he needed their help.

Tooth flew forwards to where Bunny was crouched down, trying to appeal to the frightened puppy. She sank down to her knees, putting a hand briefly on the Pooka's shoulder.

"Let me," she whispered, locking eyes with her fellow Guardian. Bunny nodded, falling silent. Her violet orbs drifted over to Jack who was crouched down by the wall a few paces away, holding his head down. "Jack," she murmured. He looked up briefly and she continued, "Can you come here?" He looked at her, blue eyes flickering between the two of them as he reluctantly paced forwards, gaze towards the ground. The winter spirit came to a stop in front of her, ears down as well as his head. She put a gentle hand on his head, noting as he flinched back slightly from her touch. However, she rubbed her thumb in a light circle, soothingly. "This," she said, rubbing another circle, "Is a gesture of affection. So is this." She put her hand back on Bunny's shoulder as Jack looked up. "What you did with Bunny was the same thing and that's good. I don't know what you have been told before, but affection is good. Don't forget that. Okay?"

The winter spirit jerked out a nod at the question. Tooth removed her hand from both boys.

"Are we okay?" Bunny asked gently, holding out a paw as Jack looked up. After a moment consideration, the puppy nosed the offered paw, causing everyone in the room to break into a smile.

**AN: Smiling again! :D Just a friendly reminder because it will become important chapters down the road. Jack is not yet a Guardian. He was never sworn in.**


	18. The Animal You Are Part III

**AN: Thanks again for your amazing reviews. Pippalina, (and to any wondering) I picture Jack as a white Husky puppy, but I'm not very knowledgeable about dogs, so feel free to use your imagination, I didn't say for a reason.**

**Anyway, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and I hope you enjoy the show.**

"Dinner anyone?" North boomed. They all jumped slightly, but nodded, walking quickly towards the kitchen.

As they sat around the table, Tooth asked, "Any progress? Did you find a spell?"

North shook his head sadly, glancing down at the winter puppy. Jack was staring up at a chair, considering if he could make the jump or if he should just stay on the ground.

"Need some help up, mate?" Bunny questioned, raising an eyebrow at the winter spirit's antics. The puppy shook his head slowly, eying the chair once more before making the leap. He made it, but just barely. Bunny rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly.

The yetis brought out food and they were all soon chowing down on the meal, lost in their own thoughts. Fairies fluttered in and out as Tooth quietly directed them. Sandy was even sending out streams of dream sand.

"Tooth, Sandy, if you must leave, you can go," North said suddenly.

The fairy bit her lip, glancing between the jolly man and the winter spirit. Jack avoided her gaze. Sandy nodded his head, going right up to the puppy and stroking his fur, causing a flinch. But then, the winter spirit looked up, blue eyes and gold locking together for a moment before Jack broke away slightly, just enough to see the symbols. The dream maker showed himself, pointed to his back, then a clock with the hands running forwards a few hours. Jack nodded and Sandy flew out, waving to all of them.

"I'll be back soon too, Jack," Tooth stated as she flew out as well.

"Well, just the three of us, I guess," Bunny joked, smirking at the others. Then, his expression turned serious as his eyes went to the winter spirit. "Jack, what about your work, is there something you need to do?"

The puppy paused for a moment, then shook his head.

"Are you still connected to winter?" In answer, the winter spirit put his paws on the table, allowing a small coating of frost to curl around them. Then, he sat back onto the chair, frost quickly melting.

"How about we go back to library, I have more books to look at," North suggested.

Jack stared up at the shelves piled with books, stretching up his neck to see all the way to the top. He was still marveling at his new senses, noting the soft padding of his paws and the differences in his vision. However, what was most changed was how the Guardians treated him. They didn't seem to walk on glass around him anymore, keeping their distance. They were getting close, touching him. He shivered slightly, unsure if this was something he wanted.

Obediently, Jack went to sit down on the floor near North, resting his chin on his paws. His eyes began to drift close as he watched the two converse, comparing books and generally talking about magic. Why were they so focused on changing him back anyways? Shouldn't they just cast him out for causing trouble? He lowered his head, eyes staring sadly at the floor.

North cursed once more in Russian, dropping another book to the floor with a deep sigh. "I don't know. None of these spells quite right." He sighed again, tiredly. Jack got to his feet, biting his lip uncertainly. If he was human, he could tell North that he wasn't worth this continued search. But now, what could he do?

Hesitantly, the winter spirit approached the coach on which North was sitting. As the Guardian of Wonder picked up another book, Jack jumped up onto the couch, drawing the older man's stare. He walked a few steps forward until he was right beside the Guardian. Then, he carefully put a paw on the man's leg, the other on his book, blocking his view. Jack was trembling as he waited for a reaction from North. This was close as he had gotten to someone, entirely of his own volition, in as long as he could remember.

"Vhat you saying, Jack? You don't vant me to look?" North asked, clear blue eyes gazing intently at the winter spirit. Jack shook his head. The jolly man nodded, "Fine, for now I stop. But I vill not leave you like this."

Jack backed away, going to leap off the couch when North's hand stopped him. The winter spirit's eyes widened, fearfully retreating.

"It's okay Jack," North murmured soothingly, "I just vanted to ask if you vant to stay up here vith me." The winter spirit nodded and sat down on his haunches, watching as Bunny came to sit on a chair directly across from them.

"Done for tonight, mates?" the Pooka asked. North nodded in response, stretching his hands behind his head.

"Crazy day, nyet?" North whispered, almost to himself.

"Why would Hecate do that?" Bunny returned, growling slightly.

However, at the mention of the magic goddess, Jack flinched, curling in on himself as he stared down towards the floor.

The Pooka's eyes snapped up, green orbs pooling with guilt as he saw the winter spirit. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Jack just bowed his head, whimpering slightly. "She's not going to hurt ya, I promise." The winter puppy wouldn't look up, bowing his ears forwards, trembling. Realization pulsed through Bunny's eyes. He wasn't submitting out of fear, it was out of acceptance. "It wasn't your fault, mate. Whatever happened was a long time ago, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Did ya do it on purpose?"

A shake of the head this time.

"Then it wasn't your fault. Don't let anyone tell ya differently."

After a moment, North went to stroke Jack's fur, attempting to give comfort. However, the winter spirit flinched briefly. "I'm sorry," North whispered. Jack looked up at him, blue eyes connecting for a second before the winter spirit nodded. Hesitantly, North went to repeat the action, after gaining the acceptance from Jack. This time, there was just a little shiver and the jolly man took encouragement. He rubbed soothing circles onto the winter spirit's back.

They all settled, letting out deep breaths almost collectively. The room was silent for a while with just the distant hum of activity from the workshop to interrupt their peace. Glancing down at the spirit turned puppy, North noticed the gleam of a collar around his neck. He sighed to himself, he really should have noticed it before. Sad how even in this form, the winter spirit wasn't free from perceived ownership. He went to stroke a large thumb across the collar, but the winter spirit froze at the touch.

North quickly removed his hand. "Sorry Jack. I didn't mean anything by it, I promise." When the winter spirit relaxed slightly, the jolly man let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I wish we could take it off you."

Bunny leaned forwards watching the exchange.

Jack shook his head.

North's brows scrunched. "You don't want it off or you know it can't come off?"

The winter spirit tapped his paw on the couch twice.

"The second one," North concluded. "We will find a way to get it off, somehow." Jack shook his head again, turning to rest his head on his paws once more. "I promise," the Guardian of Wonder stated firmly, "We will find a way."

There was no visible response this time. However, from his seat, Bunny could see the supreme doubt in the sky blue eyes of the winter spirit.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the three Guardians fell asleep where they were. Tooth and Sandy had to suppress giggles as they flew in, but Sandy just curled up on a nearby chair, instantly falling asleep. Tooth rolled her eyes, flying off to grab some blankets to wrap them in.<p>

After that was done, she grabbed another chair and slowly let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A loud crack woke them all with a jolt, five sets of eyes blinking around blearily. Bunny was the first to get to his feet, followed by the rest of them as they saw the smoke clearing. The Pooka drew out his boomerangs, Sandy his whips while the other two were weaponless, but with glares hard enough to kill.<p>

Hecate was standing in the middle of the fog, grinning like a lunatic. "Well Guardians, have you kicked the little monster out already?" If it was possible, her smile widened even more, eyes glinting maliciously. "Oh, he's still here. I'm impressed." She took a step forwards, but Jack was way ahead of her, already stumbling out of his blankets and attempting to flee. However, he only managed to get himself trapped in the corner between the nearby bookshelf and the wall, cowering down.

Like lightning, Bunny was on the goddess, grabbing her by the collar and slamming her into the wall.

Meanwhile, Tooth was crouched down by Jack, holding her hands out soothingly. "Don't worry, we aren't going to let her hurt you. You're okay," she assured.

"You good for nothing, low rate, cowardly idiot," Bunny raged at the goddess. "Have you got kangaroos loose in the top paddock?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed back, eyes flashing dangerously. "You should thank me for getting rid of that no good prankster."

"No good prankster, you-" he cut himself off, clamping down on his anger. "When was this huge problem that told us about?"

"150 years ago," she admitted, but with the audacity to look unashamed.

North got in close as well, spitting the words nearly in Hecate's face. "Do you know vhy Jack did it? Or vhat actually happened? Or if he's still the same person?"

She finally had the brains to start looking uncertain. "I don't need to answer to the likes of you," she tried.

"Oh really," Tooth hissed, straightening from where she had been, calming Jack. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock out one of your teeth for what you did to Jack."

Hecate stuttered over her words, shock written clearly across her expression. Then, "Why are you even protecting that prankster?"

"Because he isn't a prankster anymore, he hasn't been for almost a hundred years," Tooth yelled, violet eyes flashing with fury.

Not giving her the chance to respond, Bunny chimed back in, "Now change Jack back or I swear to Man in Moon that I will hand you over to Sandy."

The golden man was standing slightly behind them with his whips extended and sand pouring out of his ears. He was just as steamed up as the rest of them, but he was waiting his turn.

Hecate swallowed thickly. "Um …"

**AN: So ... do I let her change him back or do I give the Guardians a few more days with puppy Jack? Either way should prove interesting.**


	19. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**AN: So I know this isn't the next chapter you were expecting, but I had it written and I thought I could put it in while the actual next chapter (sequentially) is in the process. It should be up in the next couple days. **

**This chapter fits in the timeline of the first few months of being with the Guardians, somewhere around The Animal You Are arc. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

He was scrubbing a stain out of his sweater, frowning slightly as it rested in the sink. He could feel the air against his bare chest, swirling slightly with the wind as she blew lightly through the bathroom. He wanted to look up at her, but he seriously did not want to see himself reflected in the bathroom mirror.

Whenever you tell yourself not to do something, it's like fighting a bucking bull, you can't hold onto that thought no matter what. His eyes wrenched their way free of his control, snapping upwards to stare at themselves in the mirror. Even that sight made him want to turn away. Those eyes, once full of light and life looked more like that of a dead man's. It was like his time underground robbed them of the sky.

Slowly, his gaze traveled over the rest of him, causing his frown to grow. His white hair was shaggy and messy, small parts cut short from times when Pitch had gone nuts. The band of black metal around his neck seemed to restrict his breathing as he gazed at it. Unfortunately, the black contrasted so completely with his skin that it was impossible to hide. It marked him, it chained him, it showed exactly where he belonged. It marked him out as a slave.

So did the scars covering his chest and arms. There were a plethora of marks ranging from tiny pale nicks, almost invisible on his skin. There were a few angry slashes that were still pink even after all this time. There were large semi-circles which looked like teeth marks, because they were, where Nightmares had restrained him. Luckily, the burns had long ago faded, but Jack's mind could almost project them onto his skin.

At least he couldn't see him back. He knew that it would tell another story. It told of all the whippings he had endured. Every mark, every line, every burn was another memory of misery and ownership. He looked at his marked body and wondered if he would ever belong to himself again.

He looked down at his hands, taking in their slim whiteness. Jack quickly peeked around, whipping his head back and forth as if he expected someone to be watching. Then, he raised a hand to the mirror, allowing a slow spray of frost to spread along it. He looked up again, before tracing a smiley face through the ice. Smiling softly as his creation, he pulled his sweatshirt back on. He forced his mind away from the mirror and focused solely on the frost. He was allowed to use his powers now. … He was allowed to smile. He let the grin spread across his face as he turned away, walking out of the bathroom. The smiley face was left on the mirror, slowly melting away.


	20. Animal You Are Part IV Finale

**AN: Here's the much awaited final chapter of the Animal You Are arc. It's a long and jam-packed one, so I hope you enjoy. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

The others seemed so high up and far away from Jack's position on the ground. Bunny was holding Hecate against the wall, pinning her by the collar. The others were crowded around, angry glares fixed onto their faces. Unbidden, flashes of memory danced before his eyes. There was Pitch, pinning him against a wall, holding him by his throat. He shook his head to clear it.

There was a loud thud and then shocked silence for a moment as Tooth shook out her hand. "That wasn't a good enough reason." She scooped the fallen tooth up from the floor and tucked a coin into the goddess' pocket.

Hecate's face was a mask of shock, her eyes were almost impossibly wide, swirling coloured orbs staring after the fairy. Her mouth hung open, exposing the missing canine on her top right. Jack took the sight like a blow. Someone else had been hurt because of him. That didn't seem right. He should put a stop to this. He made to move forwards, but shrunk back again, trembling at the possibility that he would be hurt too.

"Now turn him back," North demanded. Those rainbow eyes flickered to the large man, searching his face. She hesitated long enough for the normally jolly man to cut in, "Will you need a little incentive?" His blue eyes flickered over to Sandy, urging him forwards. The golden man's whips were extended as he strode forwards, anger blazing from his eyes.

Those whips brought a hundred more memories flashing before the winter spirit's eyes and his back twinged with phantom pain. He couldn't let someone else get hurt like that. He put one foot forwards, fighting back the memories, then another. Before he could lose his courage, he ran the few steps to stand in front of Hecate, barely coming up to her knee.

"Jack," the Guardians cried. Sandy froze where he was, staring down at the puppy.

The winter spirit trembled, wondering if whips would soon be meeting his back. His memories were threatening to break free as his eyes flickered towards Sandy's whips. Pitch's face was looming, black whip extended and a mad glint in his eye. Jack's hands were tied above him, rag stuffed in his mouth. His back throbbed from the previous lashes.

"What is it Jack?" Tooth asked, kneeling down beside him. She cast a deadly look at the goddess, before softening to turn back to him. He bowed his head at she got close, unsure of how to communicate.

"Do you not want us to hurt her?" the fairy prompted. He shook his head forcefully, eyes down as he waited for her reaction. He shrunk down on himself, but couldn't move away with Hecate right behind him. Another memory of darkness surfaced, of hands striking his face, fists leaving imprints along his body.

There was a loud gasp, not from any of the Guardians, but from Hecate herself. She was staring down at Jack, eyes wide and if you looked closely enough, swimming with tears. She tried to kneel down, but was stopped by Bunny's grip on her collar.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm trying to apologize," she whispered back, rainbow eyes glancing quickly into his green.

He turned away, thinking for a moment before hissing back. "Fine. But any funny business and –" He broke off, allowing her to complete the threat.

Hecate bent down to the trembling Jack who slowly turned to face her, backing up a few steps. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at him for a moment before he rose his eyes to meet hers.

He could feel the connection as their eyes locked, the understanding and her knowledge of what he had been thinking. He tried to look away, but the connection prevented him from doing so.

"Why would you protect me, even after all you've been through?"

There were no actual words spoken by the winter spirit, but the message got across just the same. _I don't want anyone else to get hurt._

Her eyes swam with tears but they did not fall. "Can you show me what actually happened that day?"

He nodded slightly, skimming through the memory in his mind. It was him, without the collar or the constant fear, someone lighter, full of fun. It hurt to remember himself that way. He was passing through a town, walking slowly through the light snow when it seemed as if a child saw him, she was staring in his direction. His eyes locked on her, but she quickly looked away, coming out of whatever day dream she had been in. Then, to top it off, she suddenly saw someone and ran right through him to greet them. He had collapsed to the ground, hand to his chest from the effort of trying to keep his heart from breaking once again. A snowstorm had started from his sadness, coming down thickly all around. However, he walked onwards, snow catching in his hair as his eyes were swimming with tears. It was only when several women came screaming towards him that he knew of her magic circle. He quickly flew away, taking the snow with him, without stopping to apologize, he couldn't handle it right then.

Jack blinked his eyes again, coming to see the goddess in front of him once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. She moved a hand to stroke his fur but was stopped by a shout.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bunny hissed. "What was all that?" He waved a hand in their general direction.

Hecate sighed, getting up from where she had been crouched beside the winter puppy. "I was talking to Jack."

North gave her a dubious look, complete with the raised eyebrow. "He can't exactly speak right now."

Hecate just rolled her eyes. "I am a Greek goddess, dogs are one of my sacred animals. Of course he can talk to me."

Sandy flashed a few signs which North translated. "What did he say?"

"Not much, but he showed me why I was wrong."

"What did he show you?" Tooth prompted.

Hecate glanced down at Jack, asking silently for his approval. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Well, he showed me that he didn't want anyone else to be hurt. Then, he showed me what actually happened that day we met. It was an accident." She hung her head, not meeting their eyes as guilt overwhelmed her features.

"Can you change him back?" North questioned.

"I can't," she spit out, then rushed onwards at their murderous glares. "I can make him change back faster but I can't just outright turn him back right now."

"How long?" Bunny hissed.

"Around noon."

"Do it," the Pooka demanded.

Hecate nodded, bowing her head for a moment, eyes closed. After a beat of heavy silence, she glanced up, "It's done." She paused, biting her lip. "I know I have no right to ask this, but could I stay until Jack changes back. I would like to formally apologize again when he may speak to me."

The four Guardians looked at each other, silently asking for an opinion. Finally, they turned to Jack who nodded slightly. With that agreed upon, they were all looking around, wondering what to do next.

"Breakfast anyone?" North asked suddenly. With a few rolled eyes and slight smiles at the jolly man's antics, they began to follow, Sandy and Jack in the lead. Bunny was keeping a close eye on Hecate and Tooth was following.

However, before the fairy could move, Hecate grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" Tooth hissed, violet orbs showing clearly the distrust.

"I know I am not welcome, but I would like to tell you about Jack if you will listen." Their eyes met, violet and rainbow clashed together in a test of wills. Neither would back down, but Tooth jerked out a nod. "I saw from Jack that he was beaten and whipped by Pitch. He is still afraid that you four will do the same."

"Well we won't," Bunny declared, stepping forwards menacingly.

"You don't need to declare yourselves to me, just prove yourselves to Jack. Also, you were right," she paused to take a breath. "I do not know Jack now, but you do not know him as he was before." She held up a hand for silence when they looked about to interrupt. "He was carefree, light, fun. It hurts him to remember the parts of himself he has lost."

There was reigning silence for a few moments as the words digested. They were like drops of acid, slowly burning holes into the two Guardians' hearts. "How do you know," Tooth managed to choke out.

"As one of my sacred animals, I could sense what he was thinking when I pay attention to him." She licked her lips, seeming to debate for a moment. "He has a kind heart, one that should not exist after what he has been through. Guard it with your lives."

"We will," Bunny vowed. With an exchange of serious nods all around, they made their way to the kitchen.

If they expected to see a sullen or terrified Jack when they made it to the kitchen, no one would forgive them if their hearts soared at seeing him goofing around with Sandy. All three of them paused for a moment in the doorway as they watched what appeared to be a game of soccer. Sandy and Jack were running back and forth, trying to get a ball of dream sand past each other. When the winter spirit was close, the golden man used a strand of dream sand to yank the ball away. Jack paused for a moment, looking scandalized. Then, at the dream maker's smirk, the puppy launched himself back into the game, freezing the controlling strand of dream sand. However, he whipped around and caught sight of the spirits standing in the doorway and ground to a halt.

There was a moment of tense silence as Jack stood in front of them like a kicked puppy. It was broken by Bunny, "Can I play?"

Jack looked at Sandy who was nodding enthusiastically. They went back to playing, dividing up the kitchen into three areas.

"Children," North muttered as Tooth took a seat at the table. Hecate was hovering back a few paces, biting her lip slightly. Heaving a big sigh, North waved her to the table, gesturing towards a seat.

"If you think about it," Tooth replied, "Jack actually is technically a child."

"Maybe," North mused, "But child going through slavery not child anymore. Who knows vhat happened to him."

They lapsed into heavy silence which was quickly broken as Sandy, Jack and Bunny came to sit at the table. The only sounds for a while were of everyone eating. Most of them were avoiding looking at Hecate. The only exception was Jack who kept glancing up at her every once in a while.

Bunny leaned down to whisper to Jack, "Why don't we go somewhere else." The puppy followed after obediently, trotting after the Pooka with only a slight look backwards. Tooth joined them, unwilling to be sucked into any fight that was to follow.

As the last feather of the Tooth Fairy disappeared from view, Hecate let out a deep sigh as if exhaling all her problems in one go. "Whatever problem you have with me, just say it now."

There was a beat of silence before the Sandman started showing symbols. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," she said.

North rolled his eyes, but began translating hesitantly. "Sandy says … he doesn't have problem with you and that we should …" he trailed off, watching the dream maker's symbols. Sandy repeated it, but North just waved him off. "I thought that vhat you said, I just don't agree vith sentiment." Turning back to the goddess, the Russian finished the translation. "Sandy says he guesses we should thank you."

Hecate very nearly had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

The jolly man let out a little chuckle. "I know, I surprised too. He says that we have learned much about Jack and he about us. Your mistake … allowed us to get closer to him … so I guess thanks are in order."

The golden man leaned forwards, smiling slightly after saying his piece. His expression was warm and actually did seem to be thankful.

Hecate bowed her head in acknowledgement. "At least something good has come out of my stupidity. I am sorry for pre-judging Jack but I'm not sorry it brought you closer."

North gave her a grudging nod before standing. "Ve should find others, only hour before noon. Ve can make most of it."

They found the others in the globe room, just pacing around and talking. North was about to yell out to them when Jack let out a loud whimper. Immediately, they were all surrounding him as he curled in on himself, whimpering more.

"Vhat's wrong?" North demanded, unintentionally quite loud. Jack jumped but gave no other response.

"I don't know, this just started." Tooth replied, eyes wide and swimming with concern. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Let me," Hecate interrupted, nudging her way in to Jack. She looked him in the eyes, gazing unseeing for a few moments before she surfaced. She shook her head to clear it. "I'm not sure if this makes any sense to you, but Jack is seeing a frosted hummingbird getting attacked by fire spirits and whatever the frost creature is, it's hurting him when it's attacked."

The Guardians looked at each other, giving confirming nods.

"Mate, can you bring it here?" Bunny asked gently. Jack nodded. "Okay, we will fight off the fire spirits when it gets here."

The winter spirit continued to whimper as they waited, gathering their weapons together. "How long?" Bunny questioned, turning to Hecate.

She glanced at Jack for a second before answering. "Shouldn't be longer than a minute."

They stayed poised to act, tense silence as they waited. A few seconds went by, then more as they stood frozen, weapons at the ready. Then, several creatures burst through the window, shattering the silence. There was a frosted hummingbird, struggling to fly through the air as it seemed to be swarmed with tiny flames. They buzzed around the creature like flies, coming in for a burning landing whenever possible. Sandy lashed out at the fire spirits with a whip, grabbing them away from the creature. That seemed to break their frozen spell and everyone acted at once, making quick work of the attackers. Jack even got in on the action as he froze a couple fire spirits in a thick layer of ice. It only took a few moments before all of them were gone.

Jack had uncurled himself, bringing the hummingbird to hover near his height. As the Guardians (and Hecate) watched, he touched his nose to the creature, allowing ice to spread from there, fixing the damage the fire spirits had inflicted. Wing feathers seemed to sprout anew, getting rid of the bird's wobble. The beak was reformed from its half melted state. Frost curled around its body, forming intricate designs of swirls and eddies. Within moments, the hummingbird was fully functional, flitting around again.

All the Guardians, except Tooth, were marveling at the little creation, ducking down to get a better look. "It's a beaut," Bunny commented, raising a finger to touch it. He looked to Jack for permission first though, quickly getting a nod in response. The Pooka's finger brushed lightly over the delicate creature. It landed on his finger, so he carefully examined its frosted wings, noting the strong beak and gleaming blues on its belly. Sandy and North also examined the creature, being just as careful.

A few moments later, it hopped off Bunny's finger, going to Jack again. They all turned to him, curiosity written across their features. He hung his head, trembling slightly. He had wanted to put off showing them his ice creatures for as long as possible. Mostly in fear that they would crush his heart like Pitch had. However, they had treated his hummingbird with utmost delicacy, like it could break at the touch of the wind. It left his head spinning.

"Jack," Tooth started gently, he looked up towards her. "Does it hurt you when one of your frost creatures gets hurt." He nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "Why?"

They looked to Hecate to translate his thoughts. He fed her the response. "Because each one is created from a part of his power, the essential components that make him who he is."

"His centre," North mused.

"Sweetie, what would happen if one of them was severely damaged or destroyed?" He shivered slightly, head bowed, but she went on. "Would you be okay?"

A memory flashed before his eyes, and not a pleasant one. It was dark, as it always was in Pitch's lair, but there was one spot of white to contrast the darkness. He had been experimenting with his frost creatures, working on them reporting to him and one had accidentally found its way into Pitch's lair. Now, Jack was chained to the wall, watching as Pitch ordered his Nightmares to rip it to shreds. As he watched the destruction of his creation, it felt as if it was his own heart that were being torn to bits, as if the teeth were biting into his own flesh. He shivered once again, blinking his way back to the Pole.

"It's not pleasant, but he would live," Hecate summed up. "He did live," she amended.

"One was destroyed?" Tooth asked, sounding heart broken for her winter spirit.

The goddess nodded, speaking softly, "By Pitch."

The others set their mouths grimly, adding another strike to the Boogeyman's naughty list, another thing he would have to pay for.

The winter spirit let out a quiet bark, watching his hummingbird fly out the window. It was the first time that he had actually done more than whimper in this new form, progress for sure.

For the next hour, the Guardians took turns playing with puppy Jack, finally getting to see the amount of energy the winter spirit normally had. They were all laughing and smiling, including Jack. Sandy created a dream sand Frisbee, taking turns throwing it to Jack and to each other. Then, they set up a course of pillows and blankets for the winter spirit to jump through. He seemed to get happier and happier as the hour progressed, going so far as to start wagging his tail, something he had not done until then.

Finally, when the hour was nearly passed, they all gathered on couches, waiting for the transformation. Tooth went to crouch down beside Jack, running a hand through his fur one last time. "I had a lot of fun," she murmured, smiling warmly down at him. "I hope you did too and just know we can always have fun together." Jack nodded softly, eyes down towards the chair. However, his mind was whirring as she straightened, wondering once again if maybe, just maybe the Guardians actually did care. It was scary to admit, but he was starting to think that they did.

"You make cute dog," North chimed in, grinning broadly. Jack barked out a little laugh, surprising himself as much as the others.

Before anyone else could comment, a bright light suddenly surrounded the winter spirit turned puppy. They all turned away to avoid getting blinded and when they looked back, a surprised Jack was sitting there with his staff in hand and clothes (thankfully) on. His expression was more relaxed and comfortable than they had ever seen it.

Hecate was the first to walk forwards, pulling up a chair to be right next to Jack. He looked at her hesitantly, but not making direct eye contact. "Jack," she started softly, "I want to profusely apologize for making such a grave mistake. I was wrong to hold a grudge for so long, especially without getting the full story. I don't know if it is possible, but I hope that at some point you could forgive me, even if it is not for a long time."

He stared at her for a few moments, seeming unsure what expression he wanted to settle for. He looked unsure, then confused, a touch baffled and incredulous all at the same time. Very quietly, he spoke, eyes averted once more, "You are already forgiven."

She smiled at him, rainbow eyes warm. "You are a great person Jack, don't let anyone tell you differently." She rose and he did as well, biting his lip.

After a moment's hesitation, Jack spoke again. "May I ask you something?"

She nodded her approval, turning back towards him.

"Why did you have to wait to apologize until I was human?"

She pursed her lips, considering her words for a moment. "When you were in dog form, I could hear your thoughts and see whatever it was you were seeing, memories and all. I felt that it was better to wait until your thoughts were truly private in order to apologize so you could say whatever you wished without your thoughts betraying you."

He nodded slightly, eyes towards the floor.

"May we meet again on more pleasant terms," she said, extending a hand. Jack looked at it for a moment as if unsure what to do with it. Then, he extended his own hand, shaking briefly. With that accomplished, Hecate disappeared once more in a puff of smoke.

The winter spirit turned slightly to the Guardians who had remained seated. North gestured for him to resume his seat. There was a moment of silence as everyone seemed to be wondering what to say. "Thank you," Jack nearly whispered.

"For what?" Bunny asked, brows scrunching together.

"For everything," the winter spirit replied quietly.

"There's nothing to thank us for," Tooth assured, giving the boy another warm smile. For once, he returned it, even if it was just the upward turn of his lips.

"May I ask you something, mate?" Bunny questioned.

The winter spirit nodded, glancing up from under his bangs.

"Something Hecate said about not holding a grudge without getting the full story." He broke off, stopping the rambling. "Well, I just wanted to ask you what really happened during the Blizzard of '68. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want though."

Jack's brows scrunched together for a moment as he look down, seeming genuinely confused. "1868?" he asked. The Pooka nodded. "I created a Blizzard on Easter Sunday that year?" Jack half asked. Bunny nodded again, starting to look slightly confused himself, but the winter spirit's expression cleared. He began to speak softly, "It was before all this," he waved vaguely at his collar, eyes towards the ground. He was fidgeting with his staff as he spoke. "A few summer spirits were attacking a town, spreading fires. I went to stop them and get them to put out the fires because it was spreading and near a school." He paused for a moment, glancing hesitantly up at them. "They attacked me and a blizzard happened as I fought them back and put out the fires." There was a moment of silence before Jack mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry," Bunny exclaimed eyes wide. "I'm sorry for yelling at you mate, anything I said was not true. I hope you can forgive me."

Jack shrugged slightly, "It was a long time ago. I had forgotten about it."

"I'm glad that all settled," North boomed suddenly, for once only causing the winter spirit a small flinch. He continued, "I don't know if you vant to talk about it, but if you ever need to talk to someone about everything that has happened to you, we are all here for you."

Jack glanced quickly around at all of them, seeing their confirming nods and genuine expressions. He nodded to them, looking away again. However, this time, he couldn't brush away the offer as easily as he had done before. It seemed genuine and they may even actually care. But it would be a long time before he could talk about any of it without feeling trapped back in the darkness and shadows.

**AN: The ideas for how to deal with Hecate are not solely mine. Credit must go to queenlaur. To everyone who wanted to see Hecate have the snot beaten out of her, I am sorry if I disappointed, but I did let Tooth knock out a tooth. I hope that satisfies everyone who wanted to punch her. **

**WEast, I listened to I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet. I agree it describes Jack. I think it more so fits for movie Jack. I don't know if that's what you were thinking or not.**


End file.
